Switched
by TheRedScreech
Summary: "Green saved me. I don't think it worked the way she wanted." Chapters 25-30 of Though She Be But Little, as its own fic. You don't have to read TSBBL, but it might prove useful for a few references in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Switched**

 _Summary:_ "Green saved me. I don't think it worked the way she wanted."

 **Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! It was suggested that I put "Switched" into a fic all on its own, so I did! There are a few tweaks for grammar and some minor details, but other than that, the story is the same. If this is new for you, welcome! My main Voltron fic is _Though She Be But Little_ and focusses on Pidge. "Switched" comprises Chapters 25-30 in that fic.

As an additional note: The dialogue in this fic is intense and involves multiple kinds, so here's how it's going to work:

"Voltron" is when someone speaks aloud.

 _"_ _Voltron"_ is on the coms.

 _Voltron_ is thoughts or when a Lion is speaking to her paladin.

 _/Voltron/_ is between Lions.

 _Chapter 1_

Their only warning was the long-range sensors, and even then it left them barely enough time. The klaxons blared, lights flashed, and five paladins who had been enjoying a mid-afternoon snack in the kitchen raced for their Lions.

 _"_ _Paladins!"_ Allura's voice came over the intercom. _"We have a massive Galra fleet heading our way."_

Pidge's heart hammered against her ribs. It had been a while since their last battle against the Galra, but she was ready. She had to be ready. Steeling herself against the sirens, she was grateful when she slid into Green's cockpit and took the controls. "Green Team standing by," she announced.

When everyone was ready, they soared out of their respective hangars in tandem, heading for the fleet.

 _"_ _Hey, guys? What is that?"_ asked Lance.

Pidge was about to ask for specifics when she spotted it: a massive cannon unlike any she'd seen before was mounted to a massive vessel. "Wow. Check that out."

 _"_ _Well, that doesn't look ominous at all,"_ Hunk said dryly. _"Anyone want to bet on if it vaporises its targets?"_

 _"_ _Pass,"_ said Keith just as Shiro said, _"Come on, guys. Get it together. Let's form Voltron and take it out!"_

The single fighters came first in waves and Voltron cut through them as easily as if they batted away a fly. Then came the larger ships, ion cannons blazing. Voltron blocked and dodged without difficulty, taking them out one by one with blasters of their own.

 _"_ _Guys, that cannon's locked onto us!"_ Keith shouted.

 _"_ _Evasive manoeuvers!"_ commanded Shiro. _"Pidge, keep the shield up!"_

Pidge did and they soared out of the line of fire, taking the second-last ship down.

 _"_ _Form sword!"_

They did and Voltron landed on the ship to cut the cannon from its place, its barrel swinging toward them.

But then the cannon fired as it broke off its mount – a beam of brightest white – and Pidge felt inexplicable horror plunge through her whole body. Five voices screamed in her brain, she nearly passed out, and she distantly felt her Lion disengage from Voltron. They all did. All five Lions separated without their pilots' say-so.

 _Hold on, my Paladin!_

Pidge clutched weakly at the armrests and absently made a note to install safety harnesses, and then her world lit up in searing white. Something yanked at her, yanked at her heart or maybe her soul, tried to suck it out through her pores; but something else held her fast, unfamiliar in its sheer ferocity and strength.

 _Nononononono! Mine!_

Pidge screamed when her soul got caught in the tug o' war, screamed louder when she felt herself fall apart, and she knew it was all over. This was death…

But then the combatants were gone. The light was gone, the pain was gone, and she panted in the wake of terror and agony. She was barely conscious, drifting through a hazy darkness. Voices wafted around her, muffled mumbles that made no sense and held no recognition for her.

"My Paladin?"

Except that one.

"My Paladin, please, you must wake up."

Pidge smiled to herself. _Green,_ she thought with fondness.

"Yes. Yes, it is Green. Green is here, my Paladin. Can my Paladin open her eyes, please?"

Something was wrong with her eyes. They didn't want to open. Pidge fumbled around in her body, trying to remember how to open her eyes. A short string of knowledge – why did it look like coding? – crossed her mind, and she took it, memorised it, and her eyes…lit up? That wasn't right. But it was because everything else came online as well: the artificial gravity, the life support systems, the console, and all of Pidge's…sensors?

 _Green,_ Pidge started very quietly, _what is happening?_

Pidge felt something shift inside her, something at the forefront of her mind, just behind her eyes. It was tiny and very much alive. "Green did not mean for this to happen," said Green.

 _What happened?_

"The cannon was made to absorb quintessence. It is for objects of great size, like planets. It aimed at Voltron, and Pride Voltron could not allow the deaths of its paladins, could not allow the death of the universe should Voltron cease. Pride Voltron separated to spare the whole, but Green and my Paladin were still in the way."

 _We got shot by the quintessence cannon?_

"Yes. Green tried to hold onto my Paladin's quintessence, but Green was not strong enough…"

 _Then how are we alive?_

"Green is unsure. Green could not keep my Paladin's quintessence in my Paladin's body, and…something went wrong."

While Green had been talking, Pidge had worked at the little creature sitting in her brain. Her mind was a complex and intricate processor, and she fought to get to the piece of information that would tell her exactly what this thing was and why it was here.

"My Paladin, use the sensors. Feel what is here. Sensors absorb and relay information to the cortex. Use the sensors."

Sensors. Right. Made sense.

Coding whirred past her and she selected what she wanted. It was a good thing she was so good at computers because this would have overwhelmed her, otherwise. The inside of the Green Lion came to her inner visual and her train of thought faltered at what she saw.

Was that…herself?

"No, my Paladin. It's Green."

Pidge was looking at her human body. It sat in the pilot's chair, arms wrapped around the knees. The mouth moved with Green's words.

Pidge felt something engage as fear and panic ripped through her systems.

"My Paladin, please calm down. Green does not want my Paladin to activate the weapon systems."

The weapon systems?! Pidge was the Green Lion! She was her Lion and Green was her! They had switched bodies!

A blip of warning preceded impact by a second: something bigger than she was landed on her, gripping her hard.

"My Paladin, please calm down," Green begged when Pidge roared and rolled away. "The other paladins are trying to assist us. They do not know what has happened. They think Green has malfunctioned. They are trying to help my Paladin. Let them help."

If giant, metal, alien robots could weep, Pidge would have. She wanted to sob with terror and frustration. But when Yellow and Blue boxed her in, she let them because there was nothing else she could do.

 _"_ _Pidge? Pidge, come in! Can you read me, Pidge?"_

The coms!

 _I'm here!_ Pidge answered. _We're okay, but Green and I switched bodies! Shiro, I have no idea how to be a Lion. You might have to tow me back to the castle. …Shiro?_

No answer. Her friends' voices had peaked with worry and fear for her. Could they…not hear her?

She realised it a second later: no, they could not. No Lion could communicate with a different paladin.

 _Green! Green, please, answer the coms! Answer them, please!_

But her Lion was too afraid and so remained silent.

Then, suddenly, Pidge felt some kind of wall in her mind crumble, and someone entirely other spoke. _/Green Sister, why do you hide from us?/_

The voice was massive in its presence yet gentle, and Pidge instinctively knew this was the Black Lion. She trembled in her own mind, hesitant to reply to this great creature, and she suddenly understood why Green was having a hard time talking. Neither wanted to inform the others of what had happened. They were cut off from their usual circle. Neither knew how the others would react. Each was alone and it was beyond terrifying

A purr, deep and dark like a night sky. _/Green Sister…/_ Black began to say.

Pidge winced at the title that was full of trust and love, both of which she was undeserving from the Head of Voltron. _/Um,/_ she tried, and then words failed her completely.

She felt Black rumble to stop, felt all of those infallible systems falter, felt Shiro's panic because his Lion was acting strangely.

Then: _/Green's Paladin!?/_

There was a collective, wordless exclamation from Red, Blue and Yellow: _/!?/_

 _/How is this possible?/_ Black continued. Absently, both Lions acknowledged Shiro calling Allura for backup. Green had gone berserk and Black was stalling.

 _/Green saved me. I don't think it worked the way she wanted./_

 _/Clearly!/_ Another voice darted through Pidge's awareness, and while this one was not as large as Black's wide sky, it was pretty close. Blue, Pidge realised. No other Lion could remind her of a vast ocean and a gentle brook at the same time.

 _/Where is Green?/_ Red demanded, molten lava churning and ready to erupt.

 _/We switched bodies,/_ Pidge stammered. _/I'm her and she's me./_

Shock rippled through her…bond with them. Of course, all Lions were bonded to each other. Green had mentioned something about it. It was obviously not as spiritual as Pidge had thought. If it was, Green would still be able to talk with her Pride Sisters. The bond between the Lions had a distinct physical aspect that Pidge had acquired with her knew body – and Green had lost.

 _/Green's Paladin, please check on Green,/_ said Black. _/All the paladins have a visual, but who they think is Green's Paladin is not responding./_

 _/Right. Uh, sure. Got it./_

The presences peeled away from the forefront of her awareness, but Pidge felt them settle to the back. It was like someone moving out of her line of sight, but she could still tell they were nearby.

 _Green?_ she asked gently. _Green, the other Lions know what's happened. It's going to be okay. Green?_

She used her sensors to look inside herself. There was Green, still sitting in her chair. Visual screens had popped up all around her. Shiro, Lance, Keith, and Hunk spoke to her, prodding for a response, but Green continued to stare listlessly at her knees.

Pidge thought it strange that the Lions hadn't told their paladins what was up yet. Maybe they were giving her time to get through to Green before they said anything?

 _Green._ Pidge reached forward, reached for her, and, picturing herself as a cat, wrapped herself around her. _It's all right, Green. I'm here. I'm still here and you're still here and your Sisters know what's happened. They're worried about you and my team is worried about me._

"Green has never been alone before."

The short sentence startled everyone on visual.

"What do you mean? Green's right here. The Lions are right here." Everyone talked over each other, but Pidge understood. For the first time in her existence, Green was cut off mentally and physically from everything and everyone she'd ever known. Green sat in a mortal shell of skin and blood and bone, and was _terrified_.

Pidge squeezed tighter. _I am still here, Green. Your sisters are in my head, and as long as you have me, you have them. They're right here. We're all right here._

Green didn't nod, but Pidge felt her sorrowful agreement, and tears slid down her cheeks. She lifted her eyes to Shiro's face on the screen and spoke at last. "Black's Paladin, Green has made a terrible mistake. My Paladin's quintessence now resides in the Green Lion, and Green's resides in my Paladin's fragile body. Please help us."

There was dead silence for perhaps five ticks and then four voices shouted over the coms: _"ALLURA!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Pidge allowed Hunk to tow her to Green's hangar ( _Oh my gosh, it's my hangar now!_ she thought) and settle her in. Green was silent in the cockpit, her arms still wrapped around her knees, and Pidge's heart (did she even have one now?) ached for her.

 _It's going to be all right,_ Pidge assured her. _Don't worry._

Green sighed and loosened her grip on her knees. "Green cannot help it, my Paladin."

On the fringes of Pidge's sensors, she caught the cadence of racing footsteps: six pairs in all. She lowered herself to the floor and opened her maw in time for her friends to enter the hangar.

"Pidge, is that really you?" gaped Hunk.

Pidge growled, _Get your butts in here!_ and lashed her tail.

"Focus, guys!" Shiro chided. "We've got a Lion in a human body in there. There's no telling how she's going to react."

 _She's freaking terrified! How's that for reacting?_

"We've also got a human in a Lion's body _right there_. And she doesn't look happy," Hunk observed.

 _I am not making my Lion walk out to you morons! You get in here now!_ The entire hangar rumbled with her snarl.

"My Paladin? My Paladin, please calm down. You're scaring them." Something soft, small and clammy stroked Pidge's inner panelling, but it wasn't where she thought it would be. It was by the ramp. Green had somehow gotten out of the chair and walked towards the exit. She wasn't standing, though. She sat against the wall, panting hard like she had just run a marathon.

Pidge settled down and Green continued to pet her with trembling fingers. Pidge could hear Green's tiny heart flutter – from exertion or fear or both?

"Pi- Green!" Shiro corrected himself, darting up the ramp and crouching beside her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Green does not like this, Black's Paladin. Green wishes for Green's body proper. Give this one back to my Paladin, please."

"We'll figure it out. Don't you worry." He smiled at her. "Good job calming Pidge down."

"She does not say so, but she is deeply frightened. We both are deeply frightened, Black's Paladin."

"I know. This has got to be pretty weird for you. Can you stand?"

"Green did a moment ago, but walking on two legs is very strange and tiring."

"Is it all right if I carry you, then? We should get you to the infirmary so Coran can look at you."

"Green is not hurt."

"But we should still make sure. Ease your mind and Pidge's."

Green's mouth pulled down but she nodded. "Very well, Black's Paladin." She reached up and wrapped her arms around Shiro's neck as he slid his arms behind her back and under her knees.

"And up we go. There we are. No worries." He smiled at her and Green tried to smile back. It didn't work well. "Hunk, stay with Allura and run whatever diagnostics you can on Pidge. Make sure she's all right," he said before he left the hangar at a trot, following Coran.

 _Bye, Shiro,_ Pidge thought longingly. At least Lance and Keith looked over their shoulders at her before they left.

"Pidge? Hey. You doing okay?" Hunk looked up at her – way, way up. This was actually kind of hilarious, if she wanted to find any sort of amusement in this situation. Usually, she was the one to look up.

Pidge sighed, which vocalised as a rumble, and lay down, her head on her paws.

He nodded jerkily and patted a single claw. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier," he said. "I jumped you with Yellow," he explained.

Oh. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Pidge had accidentally activated the weapon system and Yellow had landed on her to keep her from hurting anybody.

"Don't worry, Pidge," Allura said. "We're going to do everything we can to fix this. You just sit tight for a bit. Ready, Hunk?"

"Yeah. Sure." He patted her claw again and then turned away to take the holo-tablet Allura offered. They got to work, saying nothing more, and Pidge wanted to cry. If only Lions could cry.

-:-:-:-

"Physically, there's nothing wrong with her," Coran said quietly. "She's reading normal for humans on all the scans I've run."

Shiro nodded and watched Lance lead Pi- _Green_ through a basic motor exercise. She was touching her fingers to her thumbs.

"That's it! You've got!" Lance praised.

"This is not so terrible, Blue's Paladin," Green said with a tiny smile.

Beside Shiro, Keith shifted, a simple rearrangement of his weight, and Green's eyes flicked to him, watching him for a moment before returning her attention to Lance.

"She notices everything," Keith muttered under his breath – no telling how good her hearing was.

"Wouldn't you?" Coran arched a brow. "She's a sentient machine created for the sole purpose of battle on a massive scale. She was _created_ to notice everything. Plus, she's the Green Lion. She's always been a stickler for details."

"Like Pidge," Shiro observed.

"How do you think she's doing?" asked Keith.

"I think she's putting on a brave face. This is completely new to her. We need to support her however we can."

Keith looked back forth from Green to Shiro. "Are we talking about Pidge?"

"I was talking about both. But Green will be among us now. She'll have to sleep and eat and do all the things humans do that Lions don't. She'll need us to help her."

"Yeah… And Pidge?"

Shiro's sad eyes saddened even more. "I don't know. I guess all we can do for her is…be there." He turned away, walking towards the door.

Keith shadowed him. "Shiro?" he asked hesitantly.

Shiro slammed his right fist into the nearest wall, denting it a good four inches. "Why is it always her?" he spat. "Why can't I protect her when this crap happens? Why can't I do my job as the Black Paladin and protect my team?"

"Shiro. Shiro, calm down." Keith reached out with both hands and laid them on his arm.

Shiro knew full-well that if his hand activated, he would seriously hurt Keith. He tried to take deep breaths, tried to steady himself, but tears came instead, burning in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. "This should never have happened," he rasped.

"You're right. You're right. It never should have happened. But it did." Keith slowly pulled Shiro's hand away from the wall and kept hold of it so he wouldn't hit anything else. "It's all just bad luck and Pidge keeps getting the brunt of it."

Shiro buried his face in his free hand. "I should have done something." His words were barely audible in his own ears, but Keith had Galran hearing.

"What, Shiro?" Keith demanded. "What could you have done? What could any of us have done? From what Green said, that cannon mixed up their _quintessence_ – how do we fight something like that? What could we do?"

"I…I don't know."

"Shiro, listen to me." Keith was begging now, a rarity in itself. "The Lions acted to save us. I know for a fact that I did not pilot my Lion out of the way. They did it. They did it to save us, but Pidge and Green still got caught and it's no one's fault, least of all yours. So don't you go blaming yourself for this, or I will let Pidge step on you when I tell her you're being an idiot."

Shiro sniffed wetly and looked over his hand at Keith. His eyes were over-bright with worry and fear, panic was in his hands as he gripped him, and his whole body trembled with the day's exhaustion. "All right," he whispered. "You're right. Thanks, Keith."

"I'd say 'anytime', but this better not happen again. Especially if it's not your fault." Keith glared at him for good measure and then glanced at the wall, sighing. "I am not going to be the one to tell Coran about that."

Shiro chuckled, a strained and weak sound. "I got it. Don't worry about it."

"Damn right, I won't."

The infirmary door swooshed open, revealing Lance with Green clinging tightly to his arm for support as she walked. "Hey," he greeted. "We're going to get something to eat. Want to come?"

Shiro duly noted that Green's eyes fell on first the fresh dent in the wall and then his Galra hand. "Sure," he made himself say.

Lance tugged Green forward. "C'mon, Green. Hunk's probably got a feast in the works."

"Yellow's Paladin is currently still with my Paladin in her hangar. He and Her Highness have yet to finish running diagnostics on my Paladin," Green said instantly.

Lance stammered, taken by surprise (as the rest of them were) that Green was aware of who was in Pidge's vicinity. "Okay. Well, I guess that means I'm cooking. I'm not that bad, you know. I'm not as good as Hunk, but I'm way better than Keith."

"I will thrash you in training," Keith bit out which only made Lance laugh.

"But I'll still be better than you in cooking." He winked at Green. "It's the little victories. I'll take 'em where I can get 'em."

Green stared at him for a moment, then said, "What does this action signify?" and she winked.

Lance stared back.

"Blue's Paladin?"

"Oh! Sorry. Your question just surprised me."

"Apologies."

"No, no. It's fine. No need to apologise. This," he winked again, "is called a wink. I winked at you. In this case, it means I'm sharing a joke with you."

"Oh." Green looked down. "Does it not also mean trust? It's a sign of trust, right?" She looked up through her lashes and there was a familiar gleam of mischief in her eyes.

A slow smile was spreading across Lance's face and Shiro had no idea why until he said, "Pidge watches movies in the hangar with you, doesn't she?"

Green nodded slowly and Shiro stumbled to a halt, recalling a very similar scene in a very specific movie. "You've seen _I, Robot_?"

A smile tugged at her mouth. "Green enjoys it," she said. "Green asks to watch it with my Paladin every once in a while. My Paladin always says yes."

"That's awesome!" Lance crowed. "But, yeah, Green. You're right. A wink means trust, too. It means a lot of things. It's based a lot on context, though. A wink can mean something different, even if it's done by the same person."

"Green understands. Thank you, Blue's Paladin."

"No problem."

They entered the kitchen, Lance setting Green on a stool by the island so she could watch. Shiro sat with her while Lance ordered Keith to grab ingredients and utensils.

Shiro watched Green, her eyes following the boys around the kitchen. It was strange, looking at Pidge's familiar face and knowing someone else was looking back out.

With no warning, she turned to him. "Green is sorry, Black's Paladin," she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Green. You don't have to apologise."

"Then Black's Paladin should not shoulder the blame," she retorted. "Green knows why the wall was dented. Green knows and understands."

"Ah," Shiro said lamely. "Right. Uh, thanks."

She sat back on her stool, regarding him with Pidge's whiskey-coloured eyes. Looking into them, Shiro knew that gaze had changed. Never before had he seen fathomless wisdom in those eyes, or such empathy. "Black's Paladin wants to know what happened today."

He nodded. "But tell us over dinner. You shouldn't have to relive it so many times," he said.

Green blinked and nodded. "Thank you, Black's Paladin."

-:-:-:-

Lance had never felt more ashamed. He missed Pidge with all his heart, worried about her, and wondered how in space they were going to fix this. But at the same time, Green was very much a toddler who was figuring out her body (Lance had barely gotten her to a toilet in time for her to pee, and that was only because he had noticed her squirming uncomfortably), and Lance knew how to take care of toddlers. His nieces and nephews were at the forefront of his mind as he helped her grasp a fork, drink from a cup, and know when she was full – all for the first time. He remained lighthearted and patient, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. (Green even laughed (more of a quiet giggle, but still!) when he made a joke over the milk.)

And he had never felt more ashamed for it.

He knew Shiro, Keith and Coran watched him, and when Hunk and Allura joined them, so did they. But he knew he was the only one with experience for this, and so he did it. Someone had to, so it might as well be him.

When they had eaten their fill, Green quieted and glanced at Shiro who nodded kindly at her. Twisting her hands into her jacket (yes, Lance had helped her get out of the paladin armour and into more comfortable clothes, too), she started talking. "Black's Paladin asked for Green to share what happened today."

The table instantly fell silent, Allura and Coran's muted chatter dying. All eyes fell on Green.

"Pride Voltron did not know what the cannon could do until it fired," she began. "As soon as it did, we knew. We felt its intent, felt its energy, and knew our Paladins were in mortal danger, as was Voltron. The cannon was an absorber of quintessence." Allura and Coran gasped and Green nodded. "Pride Voltron forced Voltron to separate, but Green could not get away quickly enough. We did not receive the full force of the blast – it would have destroyed us both – but it glanced off Green's head."

She stopped for a moment, rubbing a spot on her temple, and Lance's heart squeezed as she visibly steeled herself. "My Paladin was dying. The cannon was made to absorb quintessence from planets and my Paladin is very small and not Lion strong. My Paladin's quintessence was being drained from her, so Green used Green's own quintessence to anchor her – Green did this by discharging a great portion of Green's own quintessence. Our quintessence merged, but Green was so focussed on keeping my Paladin alive that Green made a mistake and the wrong quintessence was returned to the wrong body.

"My Paladin was able to wake up and properly online the systems that would sustain us. Though frightened, she also successfully made contact with Pride Voltron."

"Wait, what? What did you say?" Hunk demanded, his eyes wide.

Green blinked, confused by his intensity. "My Paladin has bonded with the other Lions, the same way Green was once bonded to them."

"Then…she can talk to them?"

"Yes."

"And you…can't?"

"No. Green cannot. The bond exists on a physical plane beyond what the paladins – what any mortals – can know. In order to bond, a Lion must be a Lion, not a Lion in a mortal frame."

 _Green has never been alone before._

The words were a knife to Lance's gut. She really was alone. The only one in her head now was Pidge, and Lance knew that Pidge, wonderful though she was, was not an adequate replacement for four Pride Sisters.

"The rest is known," Green finished. Then she turned to Allura, glancing at Hunk, as well. "How is my Paladin?"

"We had to manually online a couple of secondary systems," Allura replied softly. "She is quiet, but the Lions are never overly vocal."

Green was silent for a moment, and Lance could only guess what was going on behind those familiar eyes. "Mortals require sleep. I will sleep with my Paladin tonight." Turning to Lance, she said, "Thank you for the meal, Blue's Paladin." With that, she slid off her chair and walked away. Her steps were still unsure, her balance off, but she didn't hesitate in rounding the corner as she went wherever she was going.

"I'm going to, uh, make sure she doesn't fall down," Lance said, and he pushed back his chair and hurried after her. He caught up to her halfway down the hall. "Hey, Green! Wait up!"

"Blue's Paladin, do you need something?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to my Paladin's hangar to sleep."

"Okay. Good plan. Solid. But do you have blankets and pillows and the stuff you'll need to sleep?"

"Mortals require these things?" Her brows lifted at the question; she was genuinely curious.

"Well, technically no, but it'll be more comfortable, not to mention warmer." At her puzzled frown, he added, "You don't want Pidge to get tired by running the heating system all night, do you?"

"No" was the instant reply.

"Great. Pidge's room is this way. I'll help you carry the stuff." He traipsed off and smiled to himself when Green followed at a half-hurried walk.

-:-:-:-

Pidge didn't hear Green and Lance approach so much as felt them, and Green was most apparent, her presence pressing closer and closer with each step. Pidge sat up and could have sighed with relief when she stepped foot in her hangar. As it was, she reached out and wrapped her mind around Green like an attention-starved cat. _Hello,_ she said.

Green smiled up at her. "Hello, my Paladin. I am sleeping with you tonight."

Ah. That explained Lance's armfuls of blankets and pillows. Green had a single pillow in her arms, but it looked like that was the extent of her capacity at the moment. Pidge briefly wondered how her Lion would fare on the training deck against Keith and promptly rejected the image.

 _It will be good to have company,_ she said instead, purring. _Hey, Lance,_ she added.

"My Paladin greets you, Blue's Paladin."

Lance's smile was concerned and tight as he said, "Hey, Pidgeykins. We missed you at supper."

Pidge purred and crouched, shuffling as close as she could to gently touch Lance with her massive muzzle.

"My Paladin misses Team Voltron," Green said quietly.

"Right." Pidge distinctly heard Lance's heart stutter and smelled the salt in the tears that burned in his eyes, but in the next instant, he was wiping his face on a pillow and smiling. "Come on, Green. We've got work to do."

Pidge opened her maw to allow them inside and onlined her inner sensors so she could watch them.

"So. Where do you want to make your nest?"

Pidge felt Green's scrutiny as she looked about. Green pointed. "There." She pointed to the small space beneath the console and Pidge smiled inwardly.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Green will be comfortable sleeping there."

Lance didn't look like he believed her, but he still set the blankets down and helped her arrange them as she wanted. Once they were finished, he smiled at her. "Good night, Green," he said.

"Good night, Blue's Paladin," Green answered

Then he looked up at the ceiling. "Good night, Pidge."

Pidge's purr stuttered on the way out, but Lance understood, patted the pilot's chair, and left.

Green watched him go. "Blue Sister chose very well when she chose him," she commented. "Good night, my Paladin."

 _Good night, Green._

Pidge curled up on the floor and pulled her tail tight to her body. She offlined her eyes, but kept the support systems and most of the heating running. Green fell asleep almost instantly, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Now what? What did Lions do between battles and patrols? What was there that she could do?

A warm voice like sunshine on open rock interrupted her reverie. _/Green's Paladin?/_

Oh. Idle chit-chat. This was going to be a very long night. What did they want with her anyway? What could she say to them?

 _/Green's Paladin?/_ Yellow asked again.

Pidge might as well answer. _/Yes?/_

 _/Is Green Sister asleep?/_

 _/Yes./_ She paused then added, _/She was out like a light. I guess today tired her out./_ They deserved to know how hard this was for Green.

 _/As it did us all, though Pride Voltron has no need for rest./_ Black's voice was a night's cool breeze through her mind as she spoke, and Pidge automatically flinched away.

In the quiet of the castle, out of danger and the lingering adrenaline of battle, and without today's earlier shocking revelation to occupy their attention, the Lions noticed.

 _/Green's Paladin, why do you shy away?/_ The question was calm but did not adequately disguise the hurt and astonishment; the Lions were too closely bonded to hide everything.

The question was also a formality, a polite way to offer Pidge the option of coming clean on her own. When she retreated further, pulling her mind away as best she could, the Lions tossed politeness aside and swarmed through her processor and soul, annihilating any thought of privacy. Pidge could feel their intentions as they dug around in her heart and fished out her emotions and insecurities: concern, worry and fear wafted around them. They worried for her because she was one of them now. Except she wasn't, really. They just wanted to know why she was afraid of them.

They announced their findings one by one to each other.

 _/Green's Paladin believes she is unworthy to speak with Pride Voltron because she is mortal,/_ said Yellow in dismay.

 _/Green's Paladin believes today's events are her fault,/_ said Red, anger heating her voice.

 _/Green's Paladin believes she cannot be a Lion and serve Voltron,/_ said Blue sorrowfully.

 _/Green's Paladin believes Pride Voltron will harm her for losing Green Sister,/_ said Black, except she didn't say it so much as snarl it. Pure rage – a gaping void – emanated from her, cowering Pidge mentally and physically. Pidge pressed herself to the floor and whimpered, suddenly grateful that they were in separate hangars.

 _/Black Sister!/_ A wall of water and fire slammed between Black's wrath and Pidge. Blue's presence expanded like flood waters and reared high like a tsunami. Coupled with Red's inescapable heat and unstoppable lava flow, they bore down on Black, filling the void with themselves.

Pidge suddenly felt the cool weight of freshly-turned earth. _/Patience, Green's Paladin,/_ Yellow encouraged. _/This is just a little family spat. It'll be over soon./_

 _/Right,/_ Pidge squeaked. She fought to keep from physically trembling; she didn't want Green to wake up and see this.

 _/You forget yourself, Sister,/_ Blue said, her voice the bone-crushing and –chilling depths of the sea. _/Is your guilt so great that you would allow it to blind you into doing what Green's Paladin fears from us?/_

 _/Green's Paladin fears us!/_ Black roared.

 _/And you're giving her a fantastic reason why she shouldn't!/_ Red shot back. _/Calm yourself, Sister. This is unbecoming behaviour for the Head of Voltron./_

It took a while, but Black calmed eventually. The void closed, the rage dissipated, and Black was once more a gentle night sky. _/Forgive me, Sisters,/_ she said, shame seeping through.

Blue cleared her throat, which Pidge found unexpectedly hilarious because the Lions had nothing biological in their components (ergo, no throats that needed clearing). It was a distinctly human mannerism, and one she had no doubt picked up from Lance.

But the hilarity died when Pidge felt Black's attention on her. _/Forgive Black, Green's Paladin. Black did not mean to scare you./_

There was a gentle touch, like a cat's paw, on her soul and Pidge allowed Black to press against her. _/I'm sorry,/_ Pidge whispered, and oh, she wanted to cry so hard. _/I didn't mean to. I'm sorry./_

 _/Hush,/_ Yellow soothed. _/Think no more of it. All is well./_

 _/But it's not! I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be like this! I don't know the first thing about being a Lion and what if we have to form Voltron? What if I can't protect Green? And she's so small and weak now! What if –?/_

 _/Hush./_ Black said it this time and used her presence to press Pidge down, a mother's hand on her child's head. _/This is why Pride Voltron came tonight. We meant to instruct Green's Paladin. We are sorry we got sidetracked./_

 _/Instruct me?/_ Pidge echoed.

 _/Yes,/_ Blue confirmed. _/Green's Paladin worries about being a good Lion and forming Voltron. We are here to teach Green's Paladin./_

 _/Oh./_ Pidge burned with embarrassment and the Lions chuckled gently.

 _/Green's Paladin,/_ Red addressed her quietly, yet her voice was firm and commanding – Voltron's right hand. _/Pride Voltron reminds you that your fear of us is moot. Even were this entirely your fault, Pride Voltron could never, ever harm our Sister's heart. Green chose you, and so we protect you and the other Paladins. Pride Voltron may scold and rebuke for wrongdoings, but never will we raise a weapon of any kind against you. Green Paladin understands this, yes?/_

 _/Yes,/_ Pidge breathed.

Blue purred at her. _/Then we understand each other,/_ she said, _/and we can begin the lesson./_

First and foremost was going through all of Pidge's systems. Yellow explained much of what was what and how it all worked while Red encouraged her to test different components (that wouldn't wake anyone up or destroy anything). Pidge had successfully raised and lowered her particle barrier twice when she heard a tiny whimper.

The Lions immediately noticed her diverted attention. _/What is it, Green's Paladin?/_ asked Black.

Pidge did not wait for the sound again. Instead, she threw extra strength into her sensors, feeling what was around her. She found the source immediately: Green twisted and squirmed in her nest beneath the console. Her eyes were still closed, but her heart was pounding and sweat poured from her.

Pidge shifted away from the Lions and nudged at Green's mind. Flashes of colours and emotions ripped through her cortex, and Pidge winced at the memory. _Green. Wake up, Green._

Green woke up with a scream that echoed through Pidge's soul and down Lion Bond, setting Black, Red, Blue and Yellow on their feet. They barely held back from roaring.

 _/What's happening?/_ all four demanded.

 _It's all right, Green,_ Pidge soothed. _/It was a nightmare,/_ she told the Lions before returning to Green. _It was just a nightmare. It can't hurt you._

Green sat up for a moment, looking around wildly. "It happened," she whimpered. "It really happened." She collapsed to the floor and cried. "What is wrong with Green? Green is leaking!"

 _You're crying, Green. It's a perfectly normal, human response to stressful and scary situations. It's okay to cry._

"Green is getting the blankets wet!"

 _Just keep going. It's all right. Crying is good for you._

"But Green feels so awful! How can leaking be good?"

That was actually a really good question. Luckily, Hunk had mentioned something about it in passing. _It's chemical balancing,_ she explained. _Emotions have chemical makeups that affect humans on a physical level. When you cry, it flushes out all the bad chemicals. Or something like that. You'll have to talk to Hunk. He'll explain it better._

Green's weeping gradually subsided and she hugged herself, huddling in her blankets. "Green does not feel better, my Paladin."

 _That's because you're still stressed and scared. It's going to take a while._

"Green does not want it to take a while. Green wants my Paladin back in her body. Green is frightened for my Paladin."

 _I know._ Pidge purred at her. _But it's okay. I've got your Sisters in my head. They're teaching me about being a Lion. Lance was teaching you about being human, right?_

Green sniffed and nodded. "Yes. Blue's Paladin taught Green how to hold a fork and use the toilet and know when the stomach is full."

 _That's good. That's very good. Any plans for tomorrow?_

"Blue's Paladin did not say, but Green is hoping for lots to do."

 _You should ask him. Ask him over breakfast. He'll be thrilled to show you stuff._

Green thought for a moment. "That is a good idea," she said. She paused then asked, "How is my Paladin?"

 _I'm okay._ Which was true enough at the moment. She smiled when Green yawned. _You should go back to sleep._

"Green doesn't want to. Green doesn't want to hear my Paladin screaming."

Oh.

 _How about this then: I'll watch over you and if your heartrate starts to increase, I'll wake you up. Okay?_

"Okay." She lay back down and snuggled under the blankets, pulling them tight around her as if they could offer her another layer of protection from bad dreams. "Thank you, my Paladin."

Pidge purred in response and waited for Green's heart and breathing to slow before she turned her attention once more back to the Lions.

 _/How is she?/_ Black's voice trembled, and if Pidge didn't know that Lions couldn't cry, she would have sworn the Lion's voice was teary.

 _/She had a nightmare,/_ Pidge replied. _/I didn't catch it all, but it was definitely about today./_ About her. Green had dreamed of Pidge screaming beneath the quintessence absorber's beam.

 _/It is strange that Green is now subject to a mortal's fragility,/_ Yellow said fretfully.

 _/A lot of it is physical. The body remembers things, even if the brain sometimes forgets – or wants to forget. Stuff like what happened today…/_ Pidge trailed off, uncertain, but then rallied. _/I wonder if it will stay with her forever./_

 _/Green almost lost her heart,/_ Blue said gently. _/Such an event is burned into our very beings./_

Pidge perked up at that. _/Our?/_ she queried.

 _/Our,/_ Black confirmed. _/Lions are connected. What one feels, all can feel. Pride Voltron was terrified because Green was terrified for that which is most precious to her./_ She purred, deep and low. _/Green's Paladin is precious to Green and therefore to Pride Voltron. Today, we feared greatly for our Green Paladin./_

How in the great expanse of space could Pidge have ever been afraid of the Lions? They loved each other and loved their pilots. Didn't Keith once say that the Lions referred to them as their hearts? Blue said it just now, so did Red. The paladins were the Lions' hearts. They belonged to each other, were a part of each other, and Pidge was ashamed of her fear.

It was Red who purred at her, thrusting her gentle flames into Pidge's mind. _/Green Paladin was wary and cautious. That is to be expected. Green Paladin knows and trusts Green but did not know and trust other Lions./_

 _/Silly mortal,/_ Yellow teased.

Red continued, _/Green Paladin did not know that Pride Voltron loves all paladins. Each is precious. Each is loved./_

 _/Green Paladin is precious and loved by Pride Voltron,/_ said Blue.

Pidge wanted to cry again, but she had to settle with a nod and shaky purr, and said, _/Thank you./_

 _/Come,/_ said Black. _/Let us resume the lesson./_

Pidge kept a sensor or six trained on Green for the rest of the night, and whether it was because Green knew that Pidge would watch over her or because she was just that exhausted, Green didn't have another nightmare or wake up until her stomach rumbled for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Green awoke when something in her body gurgled. She sat up slowly. Was it injury? No, nothing hurt. Was she ill? She didn't feel wrong, but what did she know about the human-mortal body? She'd never been…organic before.

 _Green?_ Her Paladin's voice drifted through her mind, quiet and concerned. _Your heart is speeding up. What's wrong?_

"Green doesn't know," she replied. "The body is making noises."

Her Paladin was silent for a moment, doubtlessly using her sensors, and Green was unprepared for her sudden chuckle.

"My Paladin?"

 _It's your stomach, Green. You're hungry. It makes noise when it needs filling._ Humour filtered through her voice.

"Oh." Green's face heated and she panicked. "Green's face is on fire!" she squeaked, patting her cheeks but not finding any flames.

 _Calm down! You're blushing. You're feeling embarrassed, so your face gets red and warm. It's normal!_

"..Mortals are ridiculous!"

 _Go eat something,_ her Paladin ordered gently. _You'll feel better after._

"Food does that?"

 _It can._

"Ridiculous," Green muttered and her Paladin laughed outright, her body shaking with her audible purr. Green smiled at being able to make her Paladin laugh, and petted the panelling before descending the ramp and exiting the hangar.

She stopped just outside the door and looked left and right. Nothing looked familiar. _Which way?_ she thought.

 _Left,_ her Paladin supplied.

Her Paladin guided her through the labyrinth that was the castle and Green looked at everything. It was all so little because she was used to being so large, and yet it was all so big because she was now so little. Somewhere, Green knew the universe was laughing at the irony. There was an abundance of halls and rooms behind closed doors that begged to be explored, and Green promised herself that she would see the Bridge today. She would ask Blue's Paladin to take her – or her Paladin could lead the way.

 _Whatever you want, Green,_ her Paladin said indulgently. Green knew her Paladin was enjoying watching Green learn about her world which was very different from that of the Lions. She was glad her Paladin was not as frightened as she had been yesterday.

Something that was not hunger clenched her stomach, and she froze.

 _Green? You've stopped. What's the matter?_

"Green has a strange feeling." She folded her arms around her stomach and waited for her Paladin's diagnosis. She could feel her, fumbling about in her mind as she tried to pinpoint what was happening.

 _Aw, Green. You're nervous. Don't be._

"Green does not know why Green is nervous," she began, but her Paladin interrupted her gently.

 _How do you think I felt facing the Lions after what happened yesterday? I was scared, Green. I was scared of them, of what they would think of me – the weak human who got their Sister cut off from them._

"My Paladin feared retribution." Green's eyes widened and her stomach churned harshly as what she knew was horror plunged through her. It was such an outrageous thought, but Green could not fault her Paladin for it because she knew her Paladin too well, and she was feeling something very similar. Despite the kindness from the Paladins, Her Highness and the Support Commander, Green, too, wondered if they harboured any ill-will towards her. Mortals were sneaky creatures after all.

 _Yes._ Shame wound through her at her Paladin's admission. _But the Lions made it very clear that my fears were ill-founded. I found out last night just how much they love us._ Wonder filled them both as her Paladin unleashed the memory of complete and pure love.

 _Yes._ Green wiped her eyes. _Pride Voltron loves our Paladins. We cannot help but love you because you are ours and we are yours._

 _The others are going to be like the Lions,_ her Paladin said. _They are going to miss me, but they will love and accept you because they can do nothing less._

Green smiled at that and continued down the hall to the kitchen.

Yellow's Paladin was already there. He stood at a counter, stirring something in a bowl and…

 _Oh, my gosh! Is Hunk crying!?_

He was. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and he sniffed, but made no move to wipe away his tears. He didn't notice Green standing in the doorway.

 _Green,_ her Paladin begged.

Neither of them knew what she wanted from Green, but Green couldn't stand idly by while Yellow's Paladin cried. Her Sister's heart was in pain.

Leaving the doorway, Green drew close. She opened her mouth and then promptly closed it because 'Yellow's Paladin' did not seem appropriate in this situation. She knew the Paladins had names; however, all Lions ignored them in favour of the highest title they could offer: Paladin. But now, with her Paladin aching in her heart and brain, Green knew it was inadequate. And yet, she did not want to be rude.

The title came to her a tick later and she spoke, stepping closer. "Yellow's Hunk," she said, "why are you crying?"

He hadn't noticed her approach and startled, jerking his arms and knocking the bowl off the counter. Green caught it in both hands (grateful that her Paladin's reflexes were intact) and set it back up, looking expectantly at him.

"G-Green! Good morning." Yellow's Hunk wiped his face hurriedly. "Sorry about almost dumping breakfast on you. Nice catch." He smiled but it wobbled and his eyes were still red and puffy.

Green met his eyes sqaurely. "Yellow's Hunk, must Green ask again?" she said, quiet and kind.

He sniffed harder and turned his body to lean against the counter. "Just…couldn't really sleep last night."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah… Wait. How'd you know?"

Green held his gaze and said, "Green had one, too." She nodded when his eyes widened. "Green's first. It was…frightening."

"Dang. I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Green is fine. My Paladin is a constant presence that soothes Green's fears and nervousness."

"Pidge is in your head?"

"Of course, just like all Lions are present in each's Paladin's heart. My Paladin is more…vocal, however. She feels the need to be of help when all she can do is sit in the hangar." She smiled and added proudly, "My Paladin guided Green to the kitchen."

"Oh. Wow. That's… I mean… Does Pidge, uh, see what you see?"

 _He's subtly asking if I saw him cry,_ her Paladin supplied.

Green immediately knew (though she had no idea how) that it was best to not answer the subtle question directly. "If she chooses to," she said. "My Paladin worries greatly for Team Voltron. She misses her Team Brothers."

Yellow's Hunk's eyes got wet again. "Yeah. I miss her, too. My nightmare was about her, you know. I don't think she knows, but…we all heard her screaming before the coms shorted out."

Green held very still, her heart pounding in her chest. _My Paladin knows now,_ she thought distantly while her Paladin's soul writhed in her mind.

He continued, eyes downcast. "It was a scary few minutes of thinking she was…gone. The Green Lion was just drifting in space, completely offline. I could feel Yellow panicking, and everyone else tried to hail you, but I just sat there. I couldn't do anything. I was so afraid…"

Tears slipped down his cheeks once more and he buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he moaned through his fingers.

 _My Paladin, what should Green do?_ Green pleaded.

Her Paladin was torn for a while, uncertainty and heartache weaving through them both. At last she said, _Brace yourself. You're going to try something new. Step close. Closer. Good. Now, put your arms around his waist. You won't be able to reach all the way around 'cause your arms are short. Go on._

Green did, slowly and hesitantly, and Yellow's Hunk stiffened. "Green?"

"My Paladin instructed Green to do this. Green is unsure what this is."

"It's a hug," was the reply. "It's –" sniff – "it's a human thing. Humans comfort each other like this."

"Oh. Then…this is…all right?"

Gentle arms – strong and large and so gentle – came down around her, then, and Green went wide-eyed at the sudden surge of _Yellow Sister_ that flowed through her.

"It's just fine," he said.

Green smiled and burrowed her face in his shirt. "Green can feel Yellow Sister when you hug Green," she whispered.

That made him pause for a tick or two. "Really? What does she feel like to you?" he asked.

"Like warm sunshine on bare rocks, like an immovable mountain and an unstoppable avalanche, and fresh earth after a rain. Yellow Sister channels her strength through you, and Green can feel it. Green can feel it." Tears tracked down her face and got Yellow's Hunk's shirt wet, but he didn't push her away. If anything, he held her closer and stroked her hair. It felt wonderful.

It felt like Yellow.

Green could have stood there forever, wrapped in her Sister's love, but her stomach rumbled again and Yellow's Hunk laughed.

"I heard that," he chuckled, releasing her and holding her at arm's length. "Hungry, are we?"

Green smiled up at him. "Very."

He laughed again, Green nearly purred at the sound, and he gave her a hand up onto a stool. "Breakfast will be ready soon, then," he promised, turning back to the counter and the neglected bowl.

The other Paladins, Her Highness, and Support Commander wandered into the dining room over the next half-varga. Green smiled at Blue's Lance when he entered as she set the table, although her smile quickly faded, her eyes finding the dark circles under his eyes and the pale skin. She set the last plate on the table and sighed.

"It appears no one slept well last night," she observed aloud.

Black's Shiro, nursing a cup of milk, winced. "Yesterday was hard on all of us," he said. "How's Pidge?"

"Well enough. My Paladin was instructed by Pride Voltron during the night. She is learning how to be a Lion, as Green is learning how to be a mortal."

"What's there to know about being a Lion?" Blue's Lance asked, honestly curious. "I thought we did most of the piloting?"

"And you do, Blue's Lance." She smiled when he blinked at the title. "But there's more to simply responding to controls. It's important for my Paladin to understand all of her systems so that she can respond accordingly. Should Voltron be needed right this moment, my Paladin would be unable to do it. She is not a simple program that runs. She is a complex and living creature. She must learn when to make her own decisions and when to allow for her will to be guided."

"You mean that if we ever tried to form Voltron and you thought it was a bad idea, you could…prevent it?" Red's Keith was sharp-eyed, if pale, as he sat down.

"What do you think happened yesterday, Red's Keith? It was not the Paladins who separated Voltron. It was Pride Voltron, and we did it to save you."

"Yesterday would have been very different if you hadn't." Black's Shiro didn't say it as a question, but Green nodded.

"Yes. Voltron would have perished, and the universe would have fallen. That Voltron escaped with only this as the consequence," she gestured to her body, "is…miraculous."

"Yeah." Blue's Lance grinned and threw an arm around Green's shoulders. "Our little miracle."

"Green is not sure Blue's Lance understood –"

"I understood plenty, Green. Now, enough chit-chat. Time to eat. This looks great, Hunk," he added.

Hunk beamed (showing no sign of his earlier heartbreak, Green noted), "Thanks, man!" and plucked a fruit from a bowl halfway across the table. "Dig in, everyone!"

Sometime later, Green was full but didn't want to leave the table just yet. She wanted to ask Blue's Lance if he could show her around the Bridge. But then Her Highness cleared her throat, garnering everyone's attention.

"Coran and I talked last night," she began, "about what we could do to remedy this situation, and he suggested the Chrii."

"The who-what now?" Yellow's Hunk frowned.

"The Chrii," said Blue's Lance. "We rescued a bunch of them off that mining moon several months ago, remember?"

Yellow's Hunk looked thoughtful for a moment and then swallowed thickly. "You don't mean that time when Pidge dragged my unconscious body out of a bombed building, do you?"

Blue's Lance reddened sheepishly. "Oh. Right. I, uh, guess you wouldn't've remembered it, then."

Green canted her head to one side. "The Chrii are renowned for their hereditary gifts. Such gifts span across a great many fields and abilities, from healing and mind-reading to element-manipulation. Support Commander, you believe the Chrii might possess a gift to reverse Green's mistake?"

"That is the basic idea, yes," Support Commander said, twirling his moustache. "We don't have the technology to switch you back and neither does the Empire. The cannon was meant to _absorb_ quintessence, not mix it up. We don't dare steal the technology and switch you back that way."

"It could kill us both," Green said with a nod.

"I sent a message last night, they know we're coming, and I've inputted the coordinates, so we'll make the jump soon," said Her Highness, standing. "At the very least, Japra will be a good place to lie low for a while. We can rest and restock our supplies." She made to walk away, but Green piped up

"May Green accompany Your Highness to the Bridge?" Green asked.

Her Highness smiled and said, "Of course. But might I suggest you clean up first?"

Green looked down at herself, confused. "But Green is not dirty."

"You're wearing the same clothes you slept in – sorry about that, by the way," said Blue's Lance.

"Why don't I take you to Pidge's room and then we'll go to the Bridge?" Her Highness suggested.

"Oh. …All right."

Green copied Her Highness when she picked up her dishes and put them in the sink in the kitchen. She nodded when Her Highness told her that Red's Keith would do the dishes, and followed her out the door.

"Here we are!" Her Highness swept into her Paladin's room and flung the closet doors open. "Pidge has made use of the synthesiser to make her own clothes. I can show you how to use it, if you'd like?"

Green didn't hear her, eyeing the full closet of her Paladin's clothes, all some of her favourite outfits from Earth, her home. Now that the horror of yesterday was no longer in the forefront of her brain, Green could take her time in her selection. Her eyes fell on a familiar-looking box with a green ribbon tied loosely over it to keep the flaps closed.

Her Paladin perked up. _I haven't worn any of it,_ she said quietly, confessing. But there was no wrong here. Her Paladin had plenty of clothes, but Green didn't want to wear her Paladin's clothes because she was not her Paladin. She was Green.

Her Highness noticed her preoccupation. "Oh," she said with a smile. "I don't think Pidge will mind."

"She does not." Green pulled the box out into the open and undid the ribbon. Unfolding the flaps, her eyes were met with the sight of green and gold with ivory lacings. She smiled as she picked up the garment and laid it carefully down beside her, returning to the box's contents. Tunics and leggings of every colour greeted her. With a little help from Her Highness, Green had selected dark blue leggings and a green tunic with some pretty stitching (Her Highness called it embroidery) in a pale blue.

"Here." Her Highness waved her over to the bathroom. "I'll teach you how to shower and brush your hair."

After several minutes of coaching and encouragement, Green was refreshed, dressed, and ready to face the day. "Mortals have strange inclinations towards appearances," she observed as she followed Her Highness out of her Paladin's room and down the hall towards the Bridge.

"It's important to be clean," was the reply. "It's healthy, and clothes help portray what we are and what we aim to do."

"Her Highness refers to Altean political power plays while dressed for the role."

"Exactly. Humans are different, though. Humans rely on clothing as a statement of who, rather than what, they are. The paladins dress themselves how they like, regardless of the role."

Green was silent for a moment, listening to her Paladin's confident agreement. "Human-mortals are bizarre," she said at last. Her Paladin laughed.

So did Her Highness. "I agree with you wholeheartedly!"

They arrived on the Bridge to find everyone else already there. The Paladins sat at their stations, one seat left glaringly empty.

"You may sit at Pidge's station while we make the jump," Her Highness said, gesturing.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Green crossed the floor, enjoying the way her freshly-brushed hair bounced around her head, and sat down.

"Hey, Green?" Blue's Lance asked from his station across the way.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you wearing Pidge's clothes? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"My Paladin doesn't mind, but Green understands that Green is not my Paladin, though Green resides in her body. Green did not want to add further heartache to the situation by imitating my Paladin."

"Good call," Red's Keith said quietly.

"Yeah," Yellow's Hunk added. "Thanks, Green."

Green nodded back, smiling, and, while Her Highness and Support Commander began preparations for the jump, she looked over her Paladin's console. The holoscreen was up, coordinates and information about Japra already blinking at her.

She took a moment to examine her hand, picturing in her mind how the appendages – fingers – flew across the screen and keyboard. Lifting a finger, she tapped the rotating planet icon and smiled at the zoomed-in image of the planet.

 _It looks like home,_ her Paladin murmured in her head.

Green had only her Paladin's memories of Earth, but she did have to agree that Japra looked like Earth: the familiar colours of blue, green, some white and a bit of brown winked at her; and Japra had a moon. Well, actually there were thirteen moons, but Green basked in her Paladin's gentle wave of nostalgia.

"Generating wormhole now," announced Her Highness.

"Hang onto something, Green. It's a little bumpy the first time," said Blue's Lance.

Green clung to the armrests on her chair when the castle-ship lurched forward. Turbulence shook the walls and Green clenched harder. _Green does not like this. Green does not like this,_ she thought.

 _Open your eyes, Green! You don't want to miss it!_

Green obeyed hesitantly but then she nearly jumped out of her chair because… _colours_. It was like entering a galaxy that had been condensed into a tunnel. Blues, purples, pinks, reds and yellows smeared together in a dancing, swirling myriad streaked with white. She felt weightless and enlightened, omniscient, if such a thing were possible. Entering that galaxy-tunnel was nothing short of empowering and awing.

And then it was over and they came out the other side to see Japra in all its Earth-like glory rearing up in front of them.

"Welcome to Japra, everyone," Her Highness said.

-:-:-:-

They landed the castle in a massive meadow with trees on every side and a welcoming committee that drew close as they disembarked.

"Welcome to Japra!"

Green blinked from her spot behind Blue's Lance and Black's Shiro. Two of the ten Chrii in front of her were familiar, reminding her of Charu'p.

Her Paladin had a more recent memory. _Cheychi!_ she exclaimed. _Shola!_

Tall and long-bodied with yellow-tan skin and two pairs of pink eyes, the Chrii all bowed with a long-fingered hand over their hearts. The Chrii in front, a woman in a shin-length robe with a low collar and short sleeves with peculiar embroidery, took one step closer.

"Greetings, Princess of Altea. Greetings, Paladins of Voltron. I am Sharya, Matron of this sector." She gestured behind her. "I understand you have already met Cheychi and Shola."

"Yes," Her Highness said warmly, inclining her head as they did. "It is a pleasure to see you again and under such better circumstances."

They smiled at Her Highness, though their eyes flicked to Green. "The pleasure is ours," Cheychi said. "We are grateful for Voltron returning us home."

"What prompts a visit from you, Princess?" Matron Sharya asked. "We have the supplies you asked for, but does it necessitate a week-long stay?"

The question was open and curious, no ill-will meant, and Her Highness sighed. "There is another reason for visiting you. The Paladins had a misadventure with some Galra technology. It very nearly killed the Green Paladin, but the Green Lion saved her. However, there was a slight mix-up."

Here, she waved a hand, urging Green to come up beside her. Blue's Lance and Black's Shiro fell back to her sides, staying in step with her as she walked forward. "May I introduce the Green Lion of Voltron?"

Green bowed, one hand over her heart, and said, "Greetings, Descendants of my Former-Paladin. It is an honour. My Paladin remembers Cheychi and Shola. She is happy you are well."

Silence.

The wind blew through the grass, some creatures called to each other just inside the treeline, but no one spoke.

Then: "Oh, dear," said Matron Sharya.

-:-:-:-

They were led into the trees which stretched taller than most hills Green knew her Paladin had seen. Green couldn't help but look back at the castle, her Sisters feeling further away than ever before, until it had disappeared from view.

The forest was alive with sights, sounds and smells. Small homes had been built among the branches, rope bridges and narrow platforms and walkways connecting the little community. Matron Sharya led them past these, taking them deeper and deeper into the forest. Sunlight struggled to filter through the thickening canopy and winged critters fluttered through the dim light. Green followed quietly, her heart racing in her chest, and she knew she was afraid. She was not afraid of this planet with its mountainous trees and darkness, for she was the Green Lion and her Paladin was the Guardian Spirit of Forest. She was not afraid of the Chrii, her beloved Former-Paladin fresh in her scarred heart. No, she was afraid of what this venture would bring. Besides the fact that no one was even sure if a Chrii existed with the abilities to remedy this mix-up, Matron Sharya's reaction reverberated through her mind, more than half horrified by the predicament Green and her Paladin were now in. Cheychi and Shola, too, were silent, and their wordlessness did not comfort Green. Green had hoped they could be friends, but that didn't look possible now as they actively avoided looking at her.

 _It'll be okay,_ her Paladin murmured, trying to be hopeful. _One way or another._

One way or another. Right.

A horn call from up ahead made Green jump, and Blue's Lance's hand came down on her shoulder. "Easy, Green," he soothed. "It's all right."

Black's Shiro glanced over his shoulder at her and nodded, seconding the statement. Green tried to be brave and smile back, but she only succeeded in curling her shoulders inward. She had never been more aware of her Paladin's fragile body than now.

"Ho, the Matron!" someone called. "The Matron's party has returned!"

From far above, hails of welcome rained down, along with the Chrii who used ropes and even the trees themselves to swing down onto the path.

A stately-looking fellow landed in front of them and bowed. "Welcome home, Honoured Matron. Have the guests arrived?"

Matron Sharya smiled. "Yes, Chama. Is everything ready?"

"Of course, Matron."

Matron Sharya turned to them, her prim smile faltering as her eyes landed on Green. "Come," she said. "You will sit as honoured guests at my table."

Her Highness beamed. "Thank you, Matron," she said graciously.

With that, Matron Sharya led the way to a wide and open staircase set into a large tree. Up, up, up they went, Green laboriously putting one foot in front of the other. Platforms dotted the height of the tree, perfect spots for a lookout or a rest. They passed them all, climbing higher and higher, until at last they stopped.

"Take a breather," Matron Sharya encouraged with a sweep of her hand. "Water?"

"Please," said Black's Shiro, and smooth, wooden cups were passed around, full to the brim. A pitcher was supplied for refills.

Green drank her fill, her hands trembling from exertion. Red's Keith asked the question Green was sure they were all thinking: "How much farther?"

"We're about halfway" was the beaming reply. "We will get there in time for supper."

Green despaired. She just hoped she made it to the top without collapsing.

When it came time to carry on, Green found her legs seized up. Trying to stand brought tears of pain to her eyes.

 _Oh, no_ , her Paladin murmured. _You sat for too long._

Green understood in an instant: it was important to cool muscles down after a hard workout; otherwise, they cramped or stiffened up. It stood to reason why everyone else had stood or walked lazily around the platform, instead of sitting down immediately.

"Green?" Yellow's Hunk appeared at her side, looking down at her in concern. "We're ready to go…" He trailed off at the tears on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Green cannot stand," she whimpered. "It hurts."

He was crouched beside her in an instant, large fingers gently touching her stiff calves and thighs. "This is really not good. But it's okay," he said hurriedly. "Here, um. Why don't I carry you? Would you like me to carry you?"

Stalwart, brave and strong Yellow's Hunk. Of course he would make such an offer. Green had no doubt this climb was difficult for everyone, too, but she hurt. She hurt in a way that was new and frightening and embarrassing, so she nodded.

Yellow's Hunk smiled as he scooped her up and arranged her on his back so her arms hung around his neck, his hands hooked behind her knees. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Yellow's Hunk."

"Let Pidge know we're even now."

"Even…?" Green began, but then realisation hit her hard. The last time they had met the Chrii, her Paladin had dragged Yellow's Hunk to safety. Now, it was Yellow's Hunk's turn to return the favour.

Her Paladin's presence flowed through Green, warm and happy, and she smiled, resting her head on the broad shoulder. "My Paladin knows and thanks you, Yellow's Hunk," she said.

He made a humming noise in his throat. "We'll take a look at you once we get to the top, okay?"

"Okay."

-:-:-:-

Green fell asleep, her breathing soft and rhythmic against Hunk's neck, before they even got off the platform and back onto the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Lance asked in a whisper, casting her a glance. "Man, she's out like a light."

"Hopefully she stays that way," replied Hunk. "And, no, she's not okay. Her legs have seized up from all the climbing."

"Geez!" Lance shook his head in sympathy.

"Hunk?" Shiro, Allura and Keith all drew near, their eyes worried.

"She'll be okay," Hunk assured them. "Just some tense muscles. She'll be okay."

Shiro and Keith looked dubious, but Allura nodded, taking his word as truth. "Very well," she said. "Let us continue."

The Chrii cast them curious looks, no doubt wondering why the great Green Voltron Lion needed to be carried, but Hunk shrugged them off and focussed on his feet.

The last stretch upwards wasn't as terrible; there were more platforms, and houses with lanterns hanging over the doors began to appear through the gloom. There were also more Chrii. People called out in welcome to their friends and matron who had returned home, as well as to the paladins and Allura. Children (though they were taller than Keith) ran up to them to touch their faces and shoulders in awe. Keith hung back beside Hunk who was ignored because he had a sleepy Lion on his back, but Lance lapped up the attention.

Lance poked back when he got poked, eliciting giggles from the young ones and smiles from the older ones. He whispered to them, though his voice carried through the trees, and he asked them their names, were they the youngest or oldest ("because you look like the oldest. You look very mature"), and if they wanted to play later. This last question always sparked happy agreement and races for home to tell their parents that they were going to _play with the Blue Paladin!_

Hunk watched Lance smile and chuckle with sorrow in his heart. Lance missed his family more than anything and he always sought solace in the locals they came across, especially the kids. Lance had told him once that they reminded him of his nieces and nephews and younger siblings. It was wonderful to watch, but it twisted Hunk's heart knowing that as much as Lance loved the kids they encountered, they wouldn't fill the void that was his home and family proper.

Green woke up before they reached the top, but remained on Hunk's back, citing her hurt legs. Hunk knew a couple hours of rest wouldn't be enough to ease the soreness. He'd see about getting some warm water and cloths as soon as they arrived.

They arrived minutes later to the largest platform Hunk had seen yet. It stretched across three trees, built in such a way that the branches and trunks passed through. There were benches in intimate corners and gazebos with vines and flowers crawling over the roofs. High rails kept anyone from accidentally falling and were topped strategically with burning lanterns. And smack-dab in the middle, the three tree trunks rising out of the roof, was what Hunk could only describe as a hall straight out of Viking history. Large wooden pillars held up the roof and were intricately carved with flowers, trees and animals. Stone tables on either side of the giant wooden doors held clay basins of oil that burned with a heady fragrance, their flames dancing green and yellow and inviting all inside.

"Wow!"

Hunk grinned at Lance's breathless awe, but then he noticed Green had pushed herself upright, her hands braced on his shoulders, and now looked around with wide-eyed interest and curiosity. "Feeling better, Green?" he asked.

"A bit. Green can try walking."

"I wouldn't," said Hunk, tightening his grip a fraction. "Let's get you settled and check the damage before we cause more damage."

"Very well."

They followed the matron into the hall, through the massive dining area, and down a lengthy corridor.

"Rooms have been prepared," she said, "and an attendant is on standby for each of you. Supper will be ready shortly, so feel free to wash up and rest until then." She bowed to them and left, most of the Chrii who had accompanied them staying.

One of them came over and bowed. "I am Shola, Green Lion. I will assist you."

Still perched on Hunk's back, Green hesitated.

"Her legs cramped up," Hunk explained. "Is it all right if I take her to her room?"

"But of course. Yes. This way." Shola gestured and Hunk cast a glance at Shiro and Lance. Shiro nodded and followed his own Chrii attendant while Lance smiled.

"See you at supper!" he called as he was steered away.

"It appears that Cheychi will be your attendant, Yellow's Hunk," Green observed, nodding to the young male who stood a few feet away. "We should not keep him from his duty. Lead on, Shola."

Hunk followed Shola into a little room that was brightened by the lantern hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The walls, floor and ceiling were all wood, but the rugs on the floor and the blankets on the bed were all colourful, and with the windows wide open, it was quite homey and welcoming. Hunk deposited Green on the soft bed and looked at her hard.

"You gonna be okay here?" he asked.

Green nodded without hesitation. "Green will see you at supper, Yellow's Hunk. Thank you for your help today." She smiled up at him and Hunk couldn't help but smile back.

He patted her shoulder, said, "You're welcome," and disappeared out the door.

-:-:-:-

Green was wide-eyed as she splashed the water again, though she was careful not to send the spray over the rim of her tub.

"Having fun, Green Lion?" Shola asked, smiling.

Green smiled back. It looked like they would be friends after all. "Yes. Her Highness helped Green shower this morning, but a bath is something new. It is wonderful." Green grinned and blew on some of the bubbles, watching them waft upward and then slowly drift back down onto her waiting (and wrinkly!) hands.

"Well, if you showered, then we probably don't need to wash your hair."

"Is it time to get out of the tub?" Green wondered, more than hoping the answer would be in the negative.

"Not quite yet. I sent for a healer so you can actually walk to supper." Shola sat down on a little stool beside her tub, a cloth in hand. She soaped it up and wiped it down Green's back, across her neck and over her shoulders.

"That feels wonderful," said Green. "Mortals are not as silly as Green had previously thought."

"We're all silly in our own ways," Shola answered. "Tell me, though. If you are here, where is Paladin Pidge?"

"She currently resides in the Green Lion," Green said. "The short story is that our quintessence was mixed up by a Galran weapon."

"Princess Allura said you saved Paladin Pidge," Shola probed.

"Yes. But at great cost. Her Highness hopes to find a Chrii who can reverse this."

"You think someone here can do that?" gasped Shola, the cloth freezing in place midway down Green's spine.

Green shrugged. "Green hopes, but doesn't know for certain. Support Commander hopes as well. It was he who suggested your people."

"Coran? Is he here?"

"Support Commander stayed with the castle to attend to its maintenance," replied Green.

A knock on the bathroom door preceded another Chrii Green and her Paladin recognised.

 _Shurr!_

"Matron Sharya explained what happened," Shurr said. "Greetings to you, Green Lion. Shola requested that I tend to you."

"Thank you, Shurr. My Paladin says hello. She is happy you are well."

Shurr smiled and took Shola's stool. "Thank you. Let's get to work, then, shall we?"

-:-:-:-

Supper was a raucous, communal affair, and with her legs no longer aching, Green was able to enjoy it all. Six massive tables dominated the main room in the hall, each easily able to seat fifty adult Chrii. Matron Sharya met them at the head of the middle table. She sat with Her Highness and Black's Shiro on her immediate right and left. Shola sat Green down on Black's Shiro's free side with Yellow's Hunk on her right. Blue's Lance and Red's Keith were ushered into spots on Her Highness's left. To Green's surprise, Support Commander was there, situated between Her Highness and Red's Keith. Chrii hurried forward, laying full plates, platters and dishes on the table, offering water or juice from clay pitchers with intricate handles. Families, couples and circles of friends called to each other across tables over their meals. There wasn't a bit of quiet anywhere, but Green smiled through it all, basking in the life that flowed around her, and ate to her stomach's content.

After supper came songs with musical instruments and vocalists, and stories of the lost world of Chriishosha and life here on Japra. It was a treat for Her Highness and Support Commander, a learning opportunity to better understand what had happened after Altea's fall. For the paladins, it was a show – as intended – and they clapped and cheered enthusiastically when everyone had had a turn at song or tale.

Gradually, the hall emptied as Chrii headed to their homes and bed. Green stayed where she was, alert to the surreptitious glances between Matron Sharya and Her Highness. When all but their group was gone, Matron Sharya spoke.

"Princess Allura informed me that you seek among us someone who is gifted enough to reverse this situation," she said. "There is good news. Such a Chrii exists."

"Yes!" Blue's Lance pumped his fist, grinning.

Red's Keith crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "There's bad news, isn't there?"

Matron Sharya nodded slowly. "Yes. The Chrii we're looking for is named Chara. He's a recluse. He wanders, never staying in one place. He believes his abilities frighten us, so he inflicts solitude upon himself as penance. He'll be difficult to find, but not impossible."

"Dang it," Blue's Lance grumbled.

"So…we're stuck here?" Black's Shiro asked, his eyes flicking to Green.

"You may take the time to rest and relax," Matron Sharya answered. "The solstice approaches, as does the berry festival. Both are highlights of the season and all are welcome."

Green touched Black's Shiro's arm gently. "Black's Shiro, this is progress. Let us view it as such. Team Voltron has the opportunity to rest and enjoy this planet, people and culture while our allies search for Chara. There is little else to do but wait."

Black's Shiro sighed. "All right," he said at last.

"I will dispatch scouts in the morning," Matron Sharya promised. "For now, I suggest bed for you all. A good night's rest will do you good."

Green stood up first, a hand over her heart. "Team Voltron thanks you, Matron Sharya. Green will retire now. Goodnight, our Paladins. Goodnight, Your Highness and Support Commander."

There was a gentle chorus of "Goodnight, Green" and then she turned away, Shola falling into step behind her.

As Shola extinguished the lantern and Green snuggled under the blankets, her Paladin's presence strengthened, curling around her as tangibly as the covers.

 _Sleep, Green. It was a long day._

 _We have many more ahead it seems,_ Green replied. _We could be here a while._

 _That will just give you time to have some fun. Mortals do have fun, you know._

Green smiled at that. _Yes. Green is aware. Green remembers my Former-Paladin attending the solstice celebration. There is dancing. Green would like to try dancing._

Her Paladin laughed. _I have no idea if Chrii dancing differs from human dancing, but I hope you have fun anyway. Be careful, though. Lance will never let me hear the end of it if you break something._

 _Green will do the best Green can…but no promises,_ she added.

Her Paladin laughed again. _Goodnight, Green._ Anxiety crept into Green's mind and without saying anything, Green knew her Paladin would watch over her again tonight.

 _Goodnight, my Paladin._

With that, she fell asleep and dreamed of trees as tall as mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Green woke up with the planet's animals' morning calls. Bounding out of bed, she leaned out of her window to breathe in the fresh forest air. Something chittered nearby and was answered from farther away, and just visible through the canopy, the black sky was brightening to navy. Her palms itched strangely and she had the urge to climb up and see the sunrise fully. Her Paladin was a good climber, but Green had never climbed anything before. Except the stairs yesterday. And that hadn't gone so well.

"Green should get used to this body," she said out loud and bracing her hands on the sill, she levered herself out. She grinned to herself, even as her heart raced in her chest.

 _Green?_ her Paladin asked, no doubt concerned because of her heightened heartrate. _What are you doing?_

 _Climbing. Green wants to see the sunrise._

 _Climbing…? Like…climbing a tree? Do you need help?_

 _Maybe in a little while. Green can get to the roof easily._

And easy it was. There were lots of nooks and crannies for her small (to the Chrii) hands and feet, and she scaled the hall without mishap. She stood on the peaked roof, panting a little, but exhilarated.

 _There's a tree on your left,_ said her Paladin. _It's got lots of thick branches. It'll hold your weight. Remember: stay close to the trunk._

Green nodded and headed over to the tree passing through the roof, grabbing the first branch. Up and up she went, taking her time but still maintaining a decent pace, her Paladin voicing encouragement and advice. The navy was lightening, purple and pink now smearing the sky.

At last, Green poked her head through the treetops, brushed a few leaves from her hair, and lost her breath at the sight. The sun was rising, as were three of Japra's moons. Two more were overhead, pink in the dawn light, and one was behind her and setting, barely a sliver against the fiery sky.

 _Incredible!_ her Paladin breathed in awe.

Daylight painted the trees in orange-red, multiple shades of pink and yellow chasing the last violet wisps, and all around her, the wind danced and animals called gently.

"Green could stay up here forever," said Green.

She stayed until the sun had cleared the horizon and then she began the slow descent back to her room.

 _Uh, Green?_

 _What is it, my Paladin?_

 _The Lions are getting worried because the guys can't find you._

 _Green is almost there –_

"GREEN!"

The sharp shout startled her and her foot slipped off the hall's wall.

 _GREEN!_ her Paladin screamed as she fell…and landed in someone's arms.

Green blinked, surprised she wasn't injured, and met Black's Shiro's wild gaze. "Good morning, Black's Shiro," she chirped.

He set her on her feet, but stayed close. "Green," he said and his voice was strained. "What. Were. You. _Doing_?"

"Green went for a climb. The sunrise was beautiful. Is it breakfast time?"

"We couldn't find you anywhere! What were you thinking? You should have told someone!"

Why was he yelling at her? She hadn't done anything wrong. "No one was awake. Green didn't want to bother anyone," she replied defensively.

Now he was pacing. "That's no excuse! You fell, Green! You could have hurt yourself!" He flung the accusations at her and Green felt something hot stir in her chest.

"Green almost got hurt because you yelled, Black's Shiro," she said, trying not to sound angry. "You made Green slip."

He stopped in front of her, gesticulating wildly. "We were worried! What was I supposed to think when Shola couldn't find you?"

Green drew herself up to her full height and took the step that would bring her right into his personal space. She knew the personal space existed for just about everyone in the universe. Each person's space differed depending on a variety of factors, but she knew Black's Shiro's was a bit larger than most. She got right into it and said heatedly, "Green already knew our Paladins were worried because my Paladin had it from my Pride Sisters! Green was returning! Black's Shiro should trust Green to return!"

Her words and her nearness made him retreat a step. "It's not about trust," he said, low and intense.

"Then what is it about?" Green demanded.

He didn't answer her. His angry expression fell, revealing a scrunched brow and crinkled mouth. Green's frustration eased, concern taking its place.

"Black's Shiro," she said gently, stepping towards him again. He didn't move away, so she closed distance and laid a hand on his right arm. "Green did not mean to make you worry, Black's Shiro. Green is sorry."

Black's Shiro folded his hand on top of hers, patting it gently. "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I yelled at you and made you fall. It's just…"

"Black's Shiro worried. But there is no cause for worry now. All is well." Green smiled up at him. "Green is hungry. Can we go to breakfast?"

He chuckled, still a little strained, but he nodded and turned with her towards the dining hall.

Green took her hand back and said, "Thank you for catching Green."

"Oh. Uh, you're welcome." There was a pause. Then, "So…you watched the sunrise, huh?"

"It was beautiful, Black's Shiro! We should all get up early tomorrow and watch it."

"You'd have to drag Lance from his bed to get him awake at that hour," Black's Shiro said with a grin.

Green thought about it for a moment then said, "Well, my Paladin did drag Yellow's Hunk once. Blue's Lance shouldn't be as much trouble. Though dragging him up a tree might prove problematic."

Black's Shiro was still laughing when they entered the hall and rounded everyone up for breakfast, reassuring them all that Green was safe and unharmed.

After breakfast and a chance to get dressed and freshened up (some of their things had been brought over last night), Green requested of Shola a tour. Blue's Lance with Yellow's Hunk and Red's Keith accompanied them, along with Cheychi. Black's Shiro wanted to speak with Her Highness, Support Commander and Matron Sharya about important things, but Green didn't want to discuss important things. She wanted to explore.

The hall was mostly made up of the dining room and kitchen, though guest rooms were scattered throughout. So instead of showing them what they already knew, Shola turned them outside.

"We live in a very communal environment," she explained as she showed them the platforms with houses above more platforms with houses in the massive trees that homed the hall. There was still plenty of space between the platform and the peak of the roof below it, but it reminded Green of the time her Paladin saw a series of birdhouses on a single pole: separate but united. Each house was unique, too: walls sported climbing vines with flowers of various sizes and colours, and doors were painted green, yellow, orange or red. There were flower boxes on window sills, little lanterns that swung over doorways, and designs artfully carved into shutters and all around the doorframes.

"We grow everything ourselves." Shola guided them through massive gardens with vegetables as big as Yellow's Hunk's torso and stalks of grains that were only half-grown but still stretched above their guide's head.

"What do you do about wood rot?" asked Blue's Lance, noticing that the raised beds were all made of wood.

"The Chrii who take care of the gardens have special abilities to prevent such occurrences," answered Cheychi.

"What would happen if no one had the ability?" Red's Keith wondered.

"That's impossible. Every Chrii is born with seeds of various powers, sometimes up to twenty different powers. These powers are carefully selected as children grow older and decide what they would like to do. They are nurtured through years of study and dedication." Cheychi swept out a hand, indicating the platform below them. There was a playground there with rope swings from the branches, balance beams, and climbing apparatuses. "Nearly everyone you see here is a healer, a farmer, and an element-channel, among other things, with varying degrees of strength."

"When my Paladin spoke with Shurr last time," said Green, "she said that her great-aunt could read minds at one hundred breep, but Shurr must maintain physical contact."

"Yes," said Shola. "The hereditary aspect of our gifts can oftentimes designate our capacities. No matter how hard Mammi studies, she must be touching the person whose mind she wants to see."

"That kinda sucks," Blue's Lance muttered.

Shola cracked a grim smile. "You'll notice I said 'oftentimes'," she said. "Often does not equate to always."

"Some gifts are innately powerful," Cheychi put in softly. "Chara, for example, is so afraid of what he can do that he prefers solitude over potentially hurting others."

"He could potentially hurt Pidge and Green?" Red's Keith asked sharply.

Green met Cheychi's gaze squarely when he looked at her. He lifted his shoulders. "It's possible," he said.

"We are all capable of dealing harm," Shola interrupted before Red's Keith could retort. "It is the way of things. Our choices define us in this regard."

"That is very true," said Green, looking away from Cheychi to survey the children laughing and playing below. Black's Former-Paladin ripped through her heart, as did his murderous deeds. Her Paladin's presence warmed her mind and soul, easing the ache. "Even those on the path of goodness can make the wrong choice," Green continued. "So has it been for time beyond measure and so will it continue to be until the universe and all life in it cease."

"Wow, Green. Cheerful much?" Blue's Lance quipped. "As fascinating as this is, can we go take a look at the playground? It looks like fun!"

"Playgrounds are for children, Paladin Lance," said Cheychi, a hint of humour twinkling in his pink eyes.

Blue's Lance waved a hand. "We're all under the age of majority," he said, "except Shiro and, well, probably Green because you're so old."

Green wrinkled her nose at him. "Thank you, Blue's Lance. If it is all the same, my Paladin wishes for a closer look. She is curious."

 _You can't keep using me as an excuse, you know,_ her Paladin informed her.

 _It is not like they will find out,_ Green retorted.

Shola laughed and took them down the stairs that led to the platform and playground. A few adults called greetings while the children shrieked and scrambled towards them. High voices of "Blue Paladin! Blue Paladin, come play with us!" echoed through the trees.

Blue's Lance laughed and, after some gentle tugging from the children, followed. Yellow's Hunk went after him, but Red's Keith hung back and Green watched him, wondering why he didn't join in with his teammates.

Shola glanced at him. "You do not wish to join in?"

Red's Keith shrugged. "Me and children don't get along much," he mumbled, but his eyes betrayed him as they darted over and over towards the playground. He wanted to play… Maybe he just didn't know how? Her Paladin had once told her that Red's Keith hadn't had much of a childhood. Whatever that meant, it was bad because not even Black Sister was privy to the details and Red Sister wasn't telling. But Green was willing to bet that Red's Keith had not had adequate interactions or many healthy relationships as a younger cub.

Green took a breath, steeled herself, and gently touched Red's Keith's elbow. "Red's Keith, perhaps we can play over there? There are not as many children now that their attention is occupied by Blue's Lance and Yellow's Hunk." She pointed to what her Paladin called a jungle gym. It had balance beams, suspended bars, and a couple of domes stacked invertedly on top of each other and made of ladders. Everything was painted in shades of blue, green, brown and yellow.

Red's Keith looked down at her and nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Okay," he said.

Green led the way and threw a cheerful, "Please excuse us!" over her shoulder at their guides. Green headed straight for the inverted domes.

 _Looks like an hourglass,_ her Paladin observed.

An hourglass made of bright blue and yellow ladders. There was a bright red flag at the pinnacle of the topmost dome and Green knew that the flag was the prize for reaching the top. Excitement roared through her and she half-turned to Red's Keith. "First one to the flag wins!" she told him and then took off in a sprint.

Red's Keith took a tick or two to react, but then he outran her. "Ha!" he ribbed as he passed her. "Short legs!"

Green doubled her efforts, but he was almost halfway up by the time she'd reached the domes.

 _My Paladin never told Green that Red's Keith could climb,_ Green accused playfully.

Her Paladin laughed. _I didn't know, either. He's good, though._

 _If Green weren't about to lose a race Green had instigated, Green might agree with my Paladin,_ she grumbled.

Her Paladin laughed harder. _Losing is part of life, Green Lion of Voltron. Welcome to being a mortal!_

Green was now three-quarters up, but Red's Keith had already reached the top, an arm wrapped lazily around the tall flagpole.

"I win!" he crowed, grinning.

Green almost slipped when she saw the smile because no one – not her, not her Paladin, not Black's Shiro – had ever seen him this happy in a long time. He was happy here. He was happy playing. He was also happy winning, but that was beside the point. Green had made Red's Keith smile.

She clambered up and sat next to him, panting a bit. "Green will never race you again, Red's Keith," she said between pants. He chuckled. "However," she continued, hit with inspiration, "considering that Green came into this body two days ago, Green is willing to bet that my Paladin would thrash you in a race."

"I'll take that bet!" both Red's Keith and her Paladin said. "Wagers?" added Red's Keith.

"Loser will clean the winner's Lion's cockpit and restock all supplies."

"You're on!"

They lapsed into silence, but Green didn't mind. Red's Keith's physical nearness was similar to her Pride Sisters' mental bond. Together, they watched Blue's Lance start a human game called 'tag' with the Chrii children. It was humorous to watch children that were almost taller than Blue's Lance, but no one seemed to notice the height difference. Green smiled at their fun as they moved on from tag to playing another game called 'grounders' and then one of the Chrii produced a ball of woven reeds.

They had lost track of time, but Green noticed when Her Highness and Chama arrived on the platform above theirs. Chama rang a clay bell, the sound carrying over the play and laughter, and surprising the others

"Paladins!" Her Highness called. "Come and have lunch!"

"Awww!" both Blue's Lance and Yellow's Hunk complained, while the children also voiced their protest.

Green laughed and began to climb down, Red's Keith following.

"I don't want you to go!" someone shouted. There was the sound of impact and then something whistled towards them.

"Keith, Green!" Blue's Lance shouted, and Green looked up in time to see a ball coming at them.

 _Wham!_

The ball smacked her right in the head. There was a dull thunk as her head slammed into the dome, and she knew no more.

-:-:-:-

 _Green!_

Keith almost fell at Red's shout. Her terror coursed through him, making him move faster than he ever had before. As Green fell, Keith snagged her wrist with one hand and held on.

He swayed, his vision greying with Red's continued panicked cries reverberating through his brain and heart. "Red," he begged out loud. "Red, please stop. Red…"

"Paladin Lance! Paladin Hunk! What's wrong?" Chrii were alarmed, rushing to Keith's teammates who had fallen to their knees, hands bracing themselves on the ground and barely able to hold their weight.

Allura raced down the stairs, Shola and Cheychi sprinting across the platform towards Keith.

"Let me take her, Paladin Keith!" Shola urged, reaching up.

Keith clung tighter to the dome's rung, shutting his eyes against the tilting world. All the while, Red continued to scream. _Green Sister, Green, Green!_ was a terrified mantra in his head.

"Let go, Keith," said Cheychi. "We will catch you both."

Keith bent his knees, eyes still closed, and lowered himself as much as possible to let Green slide down to Shola. Then he just…let go, and he slumped into Cheychi's waiting arms.

"Easy, easy," Cheychi soothed as a whine crawled out of Keith's mouth. "Let's get them to the infirmary."

"Shadara, Shu, follow us!" Shola called, and Keith guessed that someone had picked up Lance and Hunk.

Cheychi ran, the wind stroking Keith's cheeks. At the same time, Red stopped crying, and the relief was so sudden that Keith passed out.

-:-:-:-

The first thing Green became aware of was her Paladin humming quietly. As soon as her Paladin noticed that Green had noticed her, she stopped and said, _I'm glad you're awake, Green_ in so tender a tone that Green almost started crying.

 _Green is glad, too. What happened?_

 _You got hit with a ball, but the conservation of momentum is a jerk, so your head collided with the dome. You got knocked out…_ She trailed off, uneasy, and Green pressed.

 _Did anything else happen, my Paladin?_

Her Paladin hesitated then said, _Pride Voltron panicked._

Her Sisters…panicked? But then the full weight of realisation hit her. Of _course_ they had panicked. She was mortal now, fragile and delicate. Injury was a given, but she had never considered the ramifications of serious injury. She did now, though. Human mortality weighed on her like a tangible thing, bearing down on her weak body, permanent and finite.

 _And…Our Paladins?_ she asked.

 _They're all right. From what I could gather from the Lions, their panic incapacitated them. The Paladins dropped where they stood – except Keith. He caught you and held on until help came._

Green thought of Her Highness and Shola and Cheychi who had all been nearby. _Help came quickly._

 _Yes, it did._

 _Is it safe to get up?_

 _Probably. Take it slow, though. You definitely had a concussion, and I don't know how well Shurr is able to heal something like that. I'll let the Pride know you're awake._

While her Paladin did that, Green opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She was on a cot in an infirmary of sorts, probably in the main hall somewhere. She was also not alone. Four other cots were rumpled from use, but only two were occupied. Pushed together so they were side by side, Black's Shiro, Red's Keith, Blue's Lance and Yellow's Hunk sat on the two cots and talked quietly over what Green recognised as a deck of playing cards. Her Highness and Support Commander sat in chairs nearby, watching the game and their charges. Shola, Cheychi and two more Chrii whom Green recognised as Black's Shiro's and Red's Keith's attendants stood by the door.

It was Blue's Lance who noticed her first. "Green!" he said, brightening and abandoning the cards to slide off the cot. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

There were shadows in his eyes. Green saw them as he neared. His lopsided smile was tighter than usual, too.

"Green is fine," she assured him – them, as everyone else came over. "My Paladin informed Green of my Pride Sisters' gross error."

"Gross error?" Black's Shiro echoed. "What are you talking about?" He was trying to hide the truth, but Green was not ignorant.

"Pride Voltron reacted violently to Green's injury, and Team Voltron suffered immense emotional strain because of it."

"Oh," said Black's Shiro. "Right. That."

"Is there a reason why the Lions reacted so adversely to you being injured?" Her Highness asked.

"Green's vulnerable, Allura," Yellow's Hunk answered. "She's mortal. More than that, she's human! She's much more fragile than an Altean or a Lion. Of course the Lions freaked out. They didn't know how bad she was hurt."

"I'm just glad that the Castle is all locked up," said Support Commander. "The Lions cannot escape their hangars."

"Pride Voltron would not have physically endangered Our Paladins or innocent lives just because Green was injured," Green reprimanded him.

"That depends on who they view as innocent," Her Highness put in. "Your injury was the direct result of a Chrii child."

"Exactly. Pride Voltron is aware of what is meant maliciously and what is not. The child meant no harm."

"Well, that's good to know," Support Commander cut in before Her Highness could continue. "In any case, you missed lunch. Would you like to eat? Shurr said it was all right," he added.

Green nodded. "If Shurr says it is all right, then yes, Green would like something to eat, please."

"Let's go to the hall, then," said Her Highness, and she whirled away without another word.

Green sat for a moment, stunned by Her Highness's brusque manner. Did…did Green do something wrong? She didn't dare ask, not when everyone was still so tense and upset.

Green took her time standing and ensuring her balance. The Paladins all stood close by in case she fell, but it was unnecessary; she was well and able once more. She fell into step with Red's Keith on one side and Blue's Lance on her other, Yellow's Hunk bringing up the rear while Support Commander and Black's Shiro led the way.

"My Paladin says that Green has you to thank, Red's Keith, for catching Green," Green said quietly.

His whole face reddened from chin to ears. "Um. It was nothing," he mumbled.

"It was not nothing," Green continued. "It is likely Green's injury would have been more serious if you hadn't. Coupled with the strain of Red Sister's terror, it is a miracle you were able to stay conscious, let alone catch Green and hold on until help came." She smiled up at him, touching his elbow, while he remained silent. She knew of Red's Keith's aversion to touch, but after today, it seemed appropriate to breach his personal space to convey her deep gratitude.

Blue's Lance reached over and slung an arm over Red's Keith's shoulders. "Aw! Looks like we've got another little miracle on the team!" he cooed.

"Lay off, Lance," Red's Keith grumbled, shoving at his arm, but there was no real bite in his words.

Blue's Lance backed away anyway, grinning down at Green. "You know," he said to her, "I'm starting to think that it's not Pidge who's the trouble magnet. It's her body. Even when she's not in it, she just attracts all sorts of trouble."

Green blinked. "Green doesn't know what to say to that," she admitted at last.

"No one does," Yellow's Hunk piped up from behind, and Red's Keith snorted a laugh.

-:-:-:-

Everyone else had eaten before Green had awoken, but a couple of Chrii brought out cups and pitchers of juice, and a plate of light biscuits, along with Green's meal. Yellow's Hunk and Black's Shiro helped themselves while Her Highness sipped intently from her cup and avoided eye contact with Green.

Worry stirred Green's heart. Was Her Highness angry with her? What had she done wrong? Maybe it was because Green had gotten hurt – but that hadn't been her fault. She was a Lion of Voltron, though, a machine of war; she should have dodged or deflected it. But…she wasn't exactly familiar with everything her Paladin's body did or required, so she was still working on a few things. Did her inability warrant Her Highness's anger, though? Green wasn't sure, so she said nothing and ate what she could while worry gnawed on her stomach. When she couldn't eat another bite, she pushed her plate away.

"You okay, Green?" Yellow's Hunk asked between mouthfuls of biscuit. "You didn't eat much."

"Green is not hungry, Yellow's Hunk," Green replied quietly, eyes darting to Her Highness in case she got angry over her not eating, too. Her Highness didn't notice the exchange.

"Are you feeling all right?" Blue's Lance pressed. "You look pale."

Paleness was a typical symptom of illness. Was Green ill? She certainly didn't feel well.

"Green is fine."

Blue's Lance narrowed his eyes at her. "Any nausea? Pain?"

"Green is fine, Blue's Lance," Green repeated a little more firmly.

He blinked at her, surprised at her tone, then looked away. "Okay. If you say so."

Green sighed. Wonderful. Now she had upset Blue's Lance, too. On her other side, she spotted Red's Keith glancing between them and frowning.

Now that Blue's Lance had mentioned it, there was a building pain in her temples and across her forehead. Closing her eyes helped, so she lay her head on her arms on the tabletop.

 _Headache._ Her Paladin's voice, gentle and quiet though it was, sent a short stab of pain through Green's head. _Sorry,_ she said quickly, noting the pain.

 _Green thought Shurr healed Green?_

 _She healed as much of the damage as she could, I'm sure, but you're stressed. Stress headaches suck._

 _Yes. They do._ Green lifted her head and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. _And Green worries about Her Highness._

 _Her Paladin was confused._ _Allura? Why?_

 _She is angry with Green, and Green doesn't know why._

Her Paladin was quiet for a moment and then said, _You need a break. You should come back to the Castle. Sleep in your own bed._

 _Green hasn't slept in my Paladin's bed before,_ Green pointed out. She had slept with her Paladin that first night and in Japra's hall on the second. So much had happened over the almost-three days. It felt like months.

 _Oh. Well. It won't hurt to ask, and I'm sure everyone else could use a breather. Being polite to new people is exhausting._

 _Agreed,_ said Green.

 _The worst that can happen is that Allura will say no, and I honestly don't see her doing that. She looks tired._

Her Paladin was looking through Green's eyes. Her Highness did look strained around the eyes and mouth. Her forehead puckered as she sipped her juice.

"Your Highness?" Green ventured after a moment of gathering her courage.

"Yes?" Her Highness regarded her with a piercing stare over her cup's rim.

Green nearly gulped, but rallied. "Green wishes to return to the Castle of Lions for the night."

What idle chitchat there was at the table died instantly. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh?" Her Highness lifted elegant brows. "And why is that?"

Green didn't want to say it was because she was stressed and had a headache, but she did know what she could say to gain permission. She wasn't known for her cunning for nothing, after all. "Because when my Paladin was in her body proper, she visited Green constantly. Her work station was in Green's hangar and she would often climb on Green for exercise and bonding. Green misses my Paladin's proximity. Not to mention that my Paladin has been stuck in her hangar for almost three days now. She can do little else besides converse with Pride Voltron and Green."

 _Low hitter,_ her Paladin grumbled in amused accusation.

"That's a great idea!" Yellow's Hunk chimed in. "Pidge has got to be bored out of her skull. And we haven't seen her since the day before yesterday. We should totally go!"

"We can also gather a few extra things we left behind," Support Commander added.

Blue's Lance and Red's Keith both nodded, but Her Highness didn't look convinced. It was Black's Shiro who delivered the final stroke. "I don't know what kind of long-range sensors the Chrii have, but it would be a good idea to do a sweep of the system for any Galran activity. With the switch, Voltron is out of the question." He cast Green an apologetic look as he said it, then returned to Her Highness. "We need to be prepared so we're not taken by surprise."

Before Her Highness could say anything, Cheychi said, "It is true our people do not have any kind of long-range scanners. Many fear retribution from the Empire for giving you aid. Knowing that you watch out for us would put many minds at ease."

Green hid her smile when Her Highness's lined forehead smoothed and her eyes softened. "Very well," she said with a sigh. Then she turned her attention to Green. "When would you like to go?"

"As soon as possible, Your Highness."

Her Highness nodded. "All right. Cheychi, inform Matron Sharya that we will depart for our castle within the varga."

Cheychi bowed. "I will send escorts with you. The forest is massive and it wouldn't do if Voltron got lost."

"I'm not looking forward to all those stairs again," Yellow's Hunk muttered.

Shola grinned wide. "About that…" she began to say.

-:-:-:-

Green stumbled back from the edge of the platform. "Green is reminded yet again of human-mortal fragility," she said shakily. Glancing back at Shola, she said, "Green doesn't mind the stairs."

Shola laughed. "You were carried last time! Besides, this is easier and faster. Going over is the hardest part."

"Green doubts that." The ground was technically the hardest part.

"Come on, Green!" Yellow's Hunk encouraged from his spot on the platform's ledge. "You're a Lion of Voltron, the curious and daring Green Lion! You aren't afraid of anything!"

Green said nothing to that, eyeing the drop-off apprehensively. Her Highness, Support Commander, Black's Shiro and Red's Keith had already gone down, unperturbed by being suspended in a rope-and-wood swing and then lowered to the ground far below. Cheychi and his brother Churei were part of their escort and had gone first to show them how it was done and how safe it was. "If it can hold a Chrii, it can hold you," Churei had said before leaping off the platform in his harness/swing with a whoop.

Letting Green dither a while longer, Shola strode over to Yellow's Hunk. "Ready?" she asked.

Yellow's Hunk swallowed. "As ready as I'll ever be." He did look a little green around the edges, despite his encouragement.

"Excellent. Easy now. Just lean back and walk."

Green crept to the edge to watch again. It looked so easy. The ropes and pulleys were all secure. All Green had to do was get into a harness and walk backwards over the platform. But the ground yawned away from her every time she looked at it. She recalled the oak tree in her Paladin's front yard on Earth. The tree stood at fifty feet. This? This was like jumping off a cliff and it was much higher than fifty feet. It was at least five hundred.

"Hey, Green?" Blue's Lance's voice was right beside her and the hand on her arm kept her from jumping. "I know I asked this before, but…are you sure you're okay?"

The words tumbled out of Green's mouth before she could stop them. "Green has a headache, Green is worried that Green upset Her Highness because Green got hurt today, Green is sorry that Green snapped at you, Blue's Lance, because Green knows you are only trying to help and be kind, and Green really, really, really does not want to do this because this is not Green's body and Green doesn't want to hurt it."

Blue's Lance stared at her. "That's a lot," he said at last. "Don't worry about snapping, though. It's okay."

"It is not." Green met his eyes. "Green knows Blue's Lance's heart through Blue Sister. Green knows you yearn for home and family and no more war, and Green can't help with that, but Green can help by not snapping at you, Blue's Lance. You have been nothing but kind, and Green repaid you with snapping. That is not becoming behaviour for either a Lion or your friend."

Blue's Lance looked away, his entire face red. "Oh," he said quietly.

"Yes. So Green apologises for being a bad friend."

"You're not a bad friend." He met her gaze and smiled. "You're dealing with a lot of stuff, and sometimes we forget that."

"That doesn't excuse Green's behaviour."

"Well, then, I accept your apology."

"Thank you, Blue's Lance."

"And by the way, it's important that you tell us what's bothering you." He said it kindly, no judgement or irritation in his tone. "As cool as it would be, we can't read minds."

Green chuckled. "Green understands. Thank you, Blue's Lance."

He grinned and ruffled the hair on her head. "Any time. So. Ready to jump off a cliff?"

"No?"

A pause. "Pidge is waiting, you know."

And that sentence changed everything, morphed her fear into courage and sent it roaring through her frightened brain and fragile limbs. "Let's go!"

-:-:-:-

Knowing her Paladin waited was what kept Green from looking down and panicking at the height. Knowing her Paladin waited kept Green's pace through the forest stalwart and eager. Knowing her Paladin waited hustled everyone else because they missed her Paladin, too.

Green walked beside Blue's Lance through the forest, Churei having disappeared into the branches to scout ahead while Shola, Cheychi, and two others (who were introduced as Cho and Shil) formed a loose circle around them, staves and javelins in ready hands. She kept an eye on Her Highness who chatted with Support Commander and Shola about possibly moving the Castle closer to Matron Sharya's village.

The walk to the Castle took only a couple of vargas, and soon Green was once more back in the semi-familiar hallways.

"You are welcome to join Green in saying hello to my Paladin, Team Voltron," she said, addressing her invitation to all.

"Can we?" asked Yellow's Hunk. "I mean, we don't want to intrude or anything…"

Green smiled at him. "Not at all. My Paladin misses her teammates. She will be happier if you come."

"We will stand guard outside," Cheychi said, inclining his head to Her Highness. "We will alert you if danger approaches."

"Our thanks," said Her Highness. "Coran and I will go to the Bridge." Turning to the Paladins, she said, "Say 'hello' to Pidge for us."

"Sure thing," Black's Shiro replied. "Come on, guys. Let's go say hi."

Green allowed Black's Shiro to lead the way, but stayed a half-step back. They were halfway to her Paladin's hangar when the Castle shook with some kind of impact and everyone, except Green, shared fearful looks.

"What was that?" Blue's Lance asked.

"My Paladin can sense Green nearing," said Green. "She is excited."

"Maybe we should stop off at the other Lion hangars," Red's Keith observed. "If Pidge is this happy to see you, the other Lions are probably more so."

Knowing what awaited them in her Paladin's hangar, Green said dryly, "Green doubts that my Pride Sisters can be happier than my Paladin at the moment."

"How come?" Yellow's Hunk wondered, but then they had come to the hangar and Black's Shiro stepped back to allow Green to open the door, and everyone could see why.

Her Paladin bounced on her paws, her tail sweeping back and forth. _Green!_ she exclaimed when the door opened. _You're here!_ Then she noticed Green's company and shrieked with glee. _GUYS!_

Green winced, but smiled and said, "My Paladin is happy to see you, Team Voltron."

"You think?" Yellow's Hunk exhaled in half-humour, half-fear. "She's like an oversized puppy."

Her Paladin rumbled and crouched, being so gentle as she nosed Green. Green stroked her massive muzzle, eliciting happy noises.

"Green missed you, my Paladin," she said, laying her cheek against the warm metal.

Under her touch, her Paladin stilled. Her tail curled around her paws and she ceased bouncing. She was content and calm at last, relishing Green's tiny hands on her metal body. The air rumbled with her deep purr and she shuffled closer, pressing her nose into Green's chest.

"Wow," Yellow's Hunk breathed from behind. "And you're just touching her."

"My Paladin missed Green and Team Voltron," Green said, tears burning in her eyes from her Paladin's pure joy.

"Aw, Pidge." Blue's Lance drifted forward, a hand extended. He paused a couple feet away, suddenly unsure. "Is this okay?" he asked, not looking at Green but up at her Paladin.

"She says 'yes', Blue's Lance."

He wasted no more time, reaching out and wrapping his arms as much as he could around her nose.

And her Paladin purred harder.

And Green cried with shared happiness.

"Are you all right, Green?" Black's Shiro asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"My Paladin is happy we are here," she managed to say.

"Touch-starved," Yellow's Hunk muttered, and he tossed his fear aside and joined the hug. "We missed you, too. Keith, Shiro, get over here."

They joined them, all hugging what they could reach of her Paladin.

And her Paladin purred and purred and purred because Green knew there was no other way for a Lion to convey how happy she was.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Pidge had never been happier. Lying on her belly with her paws tucked in, she cast her sensor net around to ensure everyone was safe: all five heartbeats were steady; all five sets of lungs worked; all five bodies lounging on or around her were intact, a couple half-nearing dozing off.

And then Lance spoke. "You know what? We should let Pidge out."

Pidge's head snapped up at the remark. _What? Out? Like…outside?_

"If we do, we should let all the Lions out," said Shiro. He lay propped against Pidge's side, her tail draped over his lap. "Let them all enjoy the sunshine."

"Can the Lions even feel the sunshine?" asked Hunk from his spot against Pidge's left front paw.

"Who cares? Let's go!" Lance slid off the paw Hunk leaned against, and landed on his feet. "Hey, Green?"

"Yes, Blue's Lance?"

Blue's Lance. Pidge smiled at the title. She really had to admire how Green had maintained the Lions' claim of the Paladins while still being personable. It was cute.

"I think Pidge could do with some fresh air," Lance explained.

"Ah." Green sat up from between Pidge's front paws. "Well, if the Lions choose to, a Paladin is unnecessary for a short excursion, especially if they're just stepping outside."

"Wait, really?" Shiro asked.

"Cool!" said Hunk.

Pidge carefully rose to her paws, her long tail sweeping back and forth. _Yes, yes, please! I want to go outside! I want to see Japra! I want to see Shola and Cheychi and Churei! I want to see sunshine! Please, Green?_

"Very well, my Paladin!" Green said with a laugh, and got up. "Now. If Green remembers correctly, the button for the hangar doors is right…here!" She pressed a button on the wall and the massive bay doors slid open, letting in a brisk breeze and streaming sunlight.

Pidge bounced on her toes, having a care for the tiny humans scattered around her. As soon as the doors were open wide enough, she charged, darting through the opening and out into Japra.

 _A meadow!_ she exclaimed happily. Absently, she rapidly categorised everything within her three-mile sensor radius. Anything poisonous? There was a bunch of suspicious, mushroom-like fungi growing in the shade of some dense undergrowth two miles north. Anything venomous? A small flock of birds that had teeth and some special glands roosted half a mile to the east, but they ate insects and a bite from one of the birds would maybe only give a human Lance's size a mild headache. The forest that encircled the meadow was huge, stretching in all directions further than her sensors could reach. In the distance, she saw the trees that were taller than most hills back home. There was grass under her paws, a babbling brook nearby, and flowers blooming in clumps along the banks. There were no Chrii to be seen, but that was all right. She could say hello later.

And the sun! The sunshine warmed the sensors in her panelling, making it feel like she had skin again. It felt wonderful…

 _/Green's Paladin? What are you doing?/_ Yellow's concern wafted through Pidge's cortex, no doubt in response to Pidge's inexplicable bliss.

 _/Sunbathing,/_ Pidge replied, lying down and rolling onto her back. She was too big and too heavily-armoured for the grass to tickle her. Nevertheless, she enjoyed it. It was so much better than the hard metal floor of her hangar.

 _My Paladin is happy,_ Green said with a distinct purr in her voice.

 _I've missed this,_ said Pidge. Her paws dangled in the air, her tail sweeping slowly over the grass, and she let the sun warm her belly. _And there's no way I can get sunburned now!_

 _Green is happy you are happy, my Paladin._

 _/Green's Paladin, we are coming to join you outside,/_ Black said.

 _/Awesome./_ Pidge still lay on her back, but she tilted her head to watch the Lions round the Castle's corners, coming from their respective hangars. Their happiness at being out and about, without walls to separate them, was almost tangible.

Then Red spotted Green standing beside Shiro and fumbled to a halt so quickly that Yellow stepped on her.

 _/Sorry, Red,/_ Yellow apologised quickly. When no response was forthcoming, she said, _/Red? What's the matter?/_

 _/Green Sister,/_ Red replied simply, staring.

Black, Blue and Yellow's heads snapped up, looking to where their Pride Sister stood: so small, so fragile, and so mortal.

It was Black who moved first. With cautious steps, she closed distance with her Pride Sister.

When Green spotted Black coming towards her, she stiffened. When Black crouched scant feet away, Pidge felt that tiny heart pound.

 _/Easy, Black,/_ Pidge urged. _/You're scaring her./_

Concern and shame warred with each other down the Pride bond, and Black shuffled backwards, putting an infinitesimal (to a Lion) amount of distance between Lion and human-mortal-Lion. Then Black said so quietly, _/Green's Paladin, please relay Black's heart-thoughts to Green Sister./_

Sitting up, Pidge was alert and wary. _/Okay,/_ she hedged, and she widened her bond with Green.

Pidge braced herself for a hurricane of emotion. This was the Black Lion, after all, Guardian Spirit of Air. She was ferocious in her love for her Pride, and Pidge knew she missed Green fiercely. To her amazement, however, Black purred softly. The gentle sound vibrated through the ground and air, and down Pidge's bond to Green. A wafting breeze rather than a hurricane.

 _/My Green Sister,/_ Black purred. _/Black misses you./_

Pidge channelled these words down her bond and felt a sting of tears that didn't belong to her when Green scrambled forward, ran the few steps that separated them, and fell on Black's nose. Like Pidge before, Black nuzzled her, being so careful.

Thunderous purrs rumbled through the meadow: Blue, Red and Yellow neared and lay down beside their Pride Leader, reaching for Green who reached for them with tiny, fragile hands.

"My Sisters, my Sisters," Green wept, draping herself over Black's nose and stroking Red's at the same time. "Green misses you."

Pidge looked away, allowing them what privacy she could, but it wasn't much since the Lions and Green were all in her head and she was the bridge between them. She lay down once more and tried to focus on the warm sun on her panels, while half of her cortex kept a lookout for Green and for whatever else the Lions wanted to say to their Sister.

-:-:-:-

Green sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve as Black and Red retreated to let Blue and Yellow nearer. A tiny part of her, the part that was infused with the human body's cells, brain and ingrained instincts, warned her that she was an insect beneath massive paws and jaws, that she currently cuddled with weapons of mass destruction. The other part of her – the quintessence of her Lion self and her spirit – squashed the horrifying feeling and let her hug her Sisters who purred at her in return and nuzzled her gently; they understood how fragile she was now.

They pulled away after several long moments and Green wiped her eyes again. "It is good to see you, Sisters," she said.

They rumbled a purr, her Paladin guiding their words to her: _All will be right again soon. Fear not, Sister._

"Then you should not fear either," Green replied firmly. "Green is as safe as possible." She levelled a stare at Black who grumbled and shuffled her front paws awkwardly. She knew that her Sisters knew they had done wrong when they had panicked at Green getting hurt earlier today, and she let them know that she knew. All four heads fell low, apology in every line of their bodies. She smiled and reached forward and up to rub Yellow's great chin. "All will be right again soon," she whispered. "Have no fear for Green."

 _Pride Voltron will try,_ Black promised.

 _Try not. Do or do not. There is no try,_ her Paladin interjected absently.

Green grinned wide while her Pride Sisters all looked over their shoulders to cast a withering look at her Paladin who lay in the grass. She flicked her tail, either unaware of or ignoring the Lions, preferring to put her attention towards the sun and fresh air.

Green snickered, gave Blue one last pat, and said, "Green will go now. Enjoy the sunshine." She walked away, letting her Paladin enjoy herself for the time being, and the Paladins fell into step around her as she re-entered the Castle's foyer.

"Is everything okay, Green?" Black's Shiro asked politely.

"Yes, Black's Shiro. Thank you." She smiled up at him. "My Sisters required comfort. They were very much frightened by today's events."

"And the day's not even over," Yellow's Hunk observed quietly.

Green canted her head in thought. It was late afternoon, but because of the season and their location, sunset was still some hours away. What could she do in that time?

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit?" Blue's Lance suggested. "Take a nap before supper."

"I feel like taking a nap," mumbled Red's Keith. As if to prove it, he yawned, showing off unimpressive, human-mortal teeth.

Black's Shiro clapped a hand to his shoulder, smiling, and said, "See you in a couple hours, then."

Dismissed, Red's Keith trotted off. Yellow's Hunk veered away to the kitchen for a snack while Black's Shiro headed for the training deck. Green shook her head. Black's Shiro trained hard – too hard, sometimes.

Now it was just Blue's Lance and Green in the middle of the foyer. She fiddled with the hem of her tunic. She could not remember how to get to her Paladin's room from here and she didn't want to disturb her Paladin, nor did she want to ask help from Blue's Lance who had already been so helpful so far. Then again…he had told her to speak up when she needed something…

She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and spoke: "Blue's Lance? Green doesn't remember how to get to my Paladin's bedroom from here."

He blinked at her, taken by surprise, and then smiled. "I can show you the way. Come on." He started walking, his long legs carrying him swiftly away.

Green trotted to keep up. "Thank you, Blue's Lance."

"Sure thing, Green."

They covered a few corridors in silence, but Green caught him glancing at her sidelong every so often. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Is something the matter?" she encouraged gently when she caught him looking at her again.

He took a deep breath, as if steeling himself. "Earlier," he said, "you said you thought that Allura was upset with you. Why?"

Oh. Green looked down, her face heating. "Her Highness doesn't look at Green anymore," she answered quietly. "She was brusque in the infirmary and coolly polite in the common hall. Green thinks Her Highness is disappointed because Green got hurt today."

He frowned. "Have you talked to her?"

Green fidgeted with the hem of her tunic and said nothing.

"I'll take that as a no. How's about I talk to her?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide. She was sure she had not misheard, but why would Blue's Lance do such a thing for her; he had done so much for her already. "That is a kind offer, but Green doesn't want to be a coward," she said quietly.

"You're not a coward. You're trusting your friends to handle this one thing while you deal with a bunch of other things." Blue's Lance smiled at her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let me do this thing for you," he said.

Green canted her head. Through the hand on her shoulder, she could feel Blue Sister's compassion swell through her like a stalwart brook that found its way to the sea. Blue had chosen exceedingly well when she had chosen him, for he matched her heart for heart and selflessness for selflessness. While each Lion did her best to find a suitable match, Blue had clearly found the perfect match; and Green, in her human-mortal frame with human-mortal emotions jumbling about in her brain and veins, was slightly jealous of such a pairing. Green loved her Paladin dearly, but there was something extraordinary about Blue and Blue's Paladin, something that could not be explained or quantified.

With those thoughts, Green found herself smiling back up at Blue's Lance, her Sister's treasured heart, who was her Sister made flesh and mortal. "Very well, Blue's Lance," she said at last. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he replied, waving a hand. "Well, here we are."

They stopped outside her Paladin's bedroom and Green put her hand on the scanner to let herself in. "Thank you, Blue's Lance," she said again.

"Sleep tight, Green."

His smile was the last thing she saw before the door closed with a gentle hiss of hydraulics, and then she turned away to the bed, picking her way through the mess of…everything on the floor. She crawled onto the mattress, pleased to find it softer than her nest in her Paladin's cockpit and the bed in Matron Sharya's hall. She snuggled in, pulling the blankets tightly around herself, and fell asleep to the sounds of her own breathing and heartbeat.

-:-:-:-

Lance paused outside the Bridge for a moment, hand hesitating on the palm-pad. He thought back to what Green had said about Allura and wondered if he really should be the one…not confronting but…enquiring about Allura's behaviour. Then again, he had promised Green he would do this for her. She had so much to deal with: new body, human things to learn, being separated mentally and physically from her Sisters, creating relationships with everyone she came in contact with… It was, in every real aspect of the phrase, starting a new life. Lance couldn't help but admire her for being as stalwart as she was. She did her best at everything, and, sure, some things hadn't gone well, like climbing those stairs yesterday and today's playground incident, but Green kept pushing through everything because she knew she needed to. She needed to become familiar with her new body. She had to learn human things to function and be polite. She worked to shield her emotions about being separated from the Lions so that no one would feel bad because of her, which segued into her making friends with…everybody: the paladins, Allura and Coran, and the Chrii. Green really was making astounding progress, considering that the switch had happened barely three days ago. So now, with her admittance to confusion pertaining to Allura's cold shoulder, Lance couldn't help but wonder why. What had Green done wrong to make Allura act so oddly?

He squared his shoulders. He was going to find out. After all, he never broke a promise.

Palm met scanner and the doors swooshed open. Allura and Coran were still there, Coran at his console while Allura peered over his shoulder. Both looked up when Lance entered.

"Ah, Lance, my boy. How is Pidge?" Coran said by way of greeting.

Lance crossed the deck and smiled at the easy question. "She's fine. We let her and the Lions out of their hangars to enjoy some sunshine. Green also said hello to her Sisters."

Allura nodded absently. "Yes. We watched on the monitors. I was unaware that they could move about without a paladin."

"Yeah, but Green said they could, within limits, so…" Lance shrugged, fighting to stay casual. "Um, say, Allura, could I, um, talk to you for a second?"

"Only a second?" Allura teased with a smile. "That's barely a tick, you know."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah. I know. Um. I don't think it'll take long."

His nervousness caught their attention. Both straightened, though Coran's console still whirred gently as it did whatever it was doing – probably running long-range scans for Galran fleets.

"What's the matter?" Allura's eyes sharpened a fraction, though she still smiled congenially.

Lance tried not to gulp. She was beautiful and amazing and kicked butt, but there was something about looking into Allura's eyes that made him think she could see his soul. It was massively intimidating. "Nothing major," he managed to say without squeaking. "Just, uh, Green mentioned something that I thought I'd ask you about."

"Oh?" she encouraged.

Coran turned away, suddenly intensely focussed on the keyboard and holoscreen in front of him.

Allura stepped away, guiding Lance with a hand to the other side of the Bridge.

Lance took a deep breath, rallying his courage, and was surprised to hear Blue purr in his ear. _Be calm, my Paladin. Her Highness will be fair._

 _Thanks, Blue,_ he thought. "So, uh, Green's kind of concerned that you're angry with her about something," he said out loud.

Those opalescent eyes flashed. "Oh. Did she tell you this?"

Lance nodded. "She mentioned it, among other things. She's got so much to deal with. She kind of just…blurted it all out before we left the Matron's hall. She thinks you're mad at her for getting hurt today."

White brows rose high, her mouth falling open. "She thinks I'm…? Why would she think that?"

"Is it true?" Lance winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but Allura flinched, too.

"I am angry, Lance," she admitted. "But I am not angry with her. I'm angry with myself."

"Yourself?" he echoed. "Why?"

Allura folded her hands in front of her. Her head bowed and her gaze fell to the floor. "Because I am your guardian. I am responsible for the well-being of all the paladins. Green got hurt today and so I failed in my responsibility to her."

"But…that was an accident!" Lance blurted. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Regardless, I should have –"

"No." Lance laid a gentle hand on her arm, though his tone was firm. "No, Allura. You couldn't have done anything. There was nothing to do because it was an accident. The only way it could have been prevented was by locking us all up in our rooms, and that would've sucked because we all wanted to explore. Green wanted to explore. She's so like Pidge that it's scary. She's curious about everything and wants to learn and find out about everything, and it was so great to see her play with Keith. You know how scary this has to be for her – for both her and Pidge – but she was smiling today, and there was nothing pretentious about it."

He squeezed her arm. "I know this is scary for you, too. It's scary for us all. But we can't blame ourselves for stuff that's out of our control. Green blames no one for what happened today, but she thinks she did something wrong and she doesn't know that it's not her fault you're upset."

He stopped there, breathing hard and trembling because he had never, ever had to talk to Allura like this. He hoped he hadn't overstepped…

"You're right." Allura's soft voice interrupted his anxious thoughts. "You're right, Lance. This is scary, and I am very much frightened for the Green Lion and Pidge, both. I…I overreacted today. I didn't mean to hurt Green's feelings." She looked up at him, then, her eyes over-bright but not shedding the tears gathering there. She blinked twice and the tears were gone. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Lance. Your words were compassionate and brave. Now I, too, must be brave and apologise to Green."

Lance nodded and stepped away, tucking his arms around himself. "She's sleeping right now, so it'll have to wait," he said.

Allura inclined her head. "Thank you. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not really. That was pretty much it." He moved with her as she slowly made her way back over to Coran. "Uh, how are those scans going?"

"No sign of Galran activity in this system, as far as I can tell," Coran piped up from his station.

"Good. That's good. Well." Lance rubbed his neck. "I think I'll, uh, go get a snack."

"I believe Hunk has prepared an early supper that is nearly ready." Coran tilted his head to one of the monitors. Sure enough, there was Hunk in the kitchen, the island full of steaming plates and covered dishes.

Lance's stomach snarled at the sight and Allura smiled while Coran chuckled.

"Go get some food, my boy."

Lance didn't need telling twice. With a two-fingered salute, he sauntered out the door.

 _That,_ he thought as he headed for the kitchen, _went better than I thought it would._

 _Told you so,_ said Blue.

 _I never doubted you,_ he answered.

 _But my Paladin still worried._

 _Hey! I'm allowed to worry._

 _Of course. Such a thing is common among mortal creatures._

 _Like_ you _don't worry?_

There was a quiet pause before Blue said, _Yes. Blue worries. This is… This is scary for Pride Voltron, too._

Lance had nothing to say to that. He hoped that this Chara fellow was found quickly. He hoped he could switch Green and Pidge back.

 _Hope is a good thing to hold onto,_ Blue said. _Blue will take my Paladin's hope and make it Blue's._

 _Don't forget to share with your Sisters and Pidge,_ Lance couldn't help but tease.

But Blue's reply was far from teased. She was confident and sure as she said, _But of course. Hope is meant to be shared._

-:-:-:-

Green woke up when her stomach grumbled. She groaned, rolling over, and pulled the blankets higher over her shoulders. She wanted to sleep some more. When her belly growled more loudly, she gave up on the hope of more sleep. At least her headache was gone. She left the room, running her fingers through her hair and fluffing it out a bit as she walked towards the kitchen. She almost took a wrong turn, but the smell of hot food corrected her in time and she followed the delicious scents to the dining room.

Everyone was already there.

"Ah, Green! Join us," Her Highness greeted her warmly and waved her over. "How was your nap?"

Green nearly balked at the sudden turn-about in Her Highness's behaviour, but she replied politely. "It was wonderful, thank you, Your Highness. Green has decided that sleep is a wonderful thing." She sat down amidst smiles and chuckles.

"Here, Green." Yellow's Hunk passed her a clean plate and cutlery and pushed various dishes towards her.

"Thank you, Yellow's Hunk." She grinned at him, happy to see him grin back, and selected what she wanted.

Conversation fluttered sporadically around the table, but Green focussed on eating for a few doboshes until Blue's Lance spoke up from across the table. "How's your headache, Green?"

Green was distinctly aware of the others' surprised looks and said, before anyone else could comment, "Much better now. Thank you, Blue's Lance. My Paladin speculated earlier that, though Shurr had healed Green's concussion, stress is a possible main factor. The nap helped decrease the stress immensely."

"That's good. Naps truly are a wonderful thing," Blue's Lance said with a sagely nod.

It was then that Black's Shiro inputted softly from Green's other side. "Green, I know that the past few days have been hard for everybody, most of all you, and I know I speak for everyone here when I say how great you've been in handling this, but you don't have to burden this alone because you're not alone. We're here to support you, too. I'm sorry it's taken this long to say it."

Green was silent, stunned by the heartfelt sincerity and the pledge itself. Then again, this was Black's Shiro, the pilot for the Head of Voltron, the leader. It stood to reason that he would be the one to voice the rallying cry of support from the team as a whole. That it was for her forced Green to ignore the slight ache in her chest that, yes, this was a little late in coming, but Black's Shiro said it now, and everyone was nodding at her, including Her Highness.

"Thank you, Black's Shiro," she said. "My Paladin has been thriving with Pride Voltron. It will be a joy and an honour to do the same with Team Voltron. But Green knows that Green has support. Each of you in your own way provides the assistance Green needs, whether Green asks for it or not." She smiled at Red's Keith, Yellow's Hunk, Blue's Lance, and Black's Shiro, her moments with each of them forefront in her mind.

Red's Keith and Yellow's Hunk both reddened and looked down bashfully while Blue's Lance and Black's Shiro smiled back.

It wasn't too long later that the meal ended and Black's Shiro took the dishes to the kitchen, Support Commander assisting him. The other Paladins stood, Red's Keith pitching the idea of heading to the training deck, and Green stood to go with them, but halted when Her Highness cleared her throat.

"Green, may I have a word with you, please?"

Green froze, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She glanced to Blue's Lance and it was like he knew she would because he was already watching her. The confidence and surety in his gaze were staggering as he flicked his eyes to Her Highness and then back to her and nodded, a small dip of his chin.

Blue's Lance had spoken to Her Highness. The impending conversation was a result, and Blue's Lance was confident that all would be well.

Green returned her gaze to Her Highness and nodded. "Of course, Your Highness."

"We'll wait for you outside, Green," Blue's Lance said as he ushered the others out the door.

Green waved a hand to let him know she had heard and turned her full attention to Her Highness. She remained standing, pushed in her chair and waited.

Her Highness clasped her hands in front of her and took a deep breath. "It has come to my attention that I owe you an apology, Green Lion," she began. "Lance informed me of some things you had discussed with him, and I want to tell you how sorry I am that I have inadvertently hurt your feelings. I am and never was angry with you concerning today's incident."

Green watched her carefully and said nothing, noting her body language and tone of voice. Both were contrite and ashamed and genuine.

"I am also sorry that I was blind to your hurt and the added stress I caused you in an already-stressful situation," Her Highness continued. "I should have known better and I regret my inability." Her earnest gaze dropped to the floor. "I formally apologise for failing in my responsibility to you in protecting you today and in hurting you as I have."

Something twinged in Green's chest, an ache that sharpened before fading slightly. Her Paladin offered no insight into the feeling and so Green gave it her best shot. Closing distance, she laid her small hand on Her Highness's arm. "Green does not wish for a formal apology," she said. "Green, however, will accept the apology of a friend."

Her Highness's eyes snapped up to meet hers and Green smiled at her. "Be at ease, Your Highness. Green thanks you for your apology and sincere will to do better. All is well."

"Thank you, Green," Her Highness said, a breath of relief marring the words. "Thank you."

Green patted her arm. "Was there anything else Your Highness wished to discuss?" she asked.

"No, Green. That was all." She smiled at her. "Thank you."

Green inclined her head, ignoring another short jab through her chest. "Of course. Would Your Highness like to come to the training deck with us?"

"That'd be wonderful."

She turned and Her Highness walked with her out of the dining room. Blue's Lance, Yellow's Hunk and Red's Keith awaited them. Blue's Lance grinned when he saw them.

"All's well, eh?" he asked with a teasing wink.

Green nodded. "All is well," she replied and she returned the wink with one of her own, which made him grin wider.

"Come along, then," Her Highness said with a sweeping gesture. "Green, how would you like to try some of the exercises the Paladins do?"

"Green has always wanted to try the maze," Green answered immediately.

Yellow's Hunk laughed while Blue's Lance groaned. Even Red's Keith permitted himself a small smirk.

They started walking and Green was excited, trotting to keep up with the long-legged mortals, when yet another sharp pain ripped through her chest. Sharper than the previous two, she staggered, clutching her chest, and a gasp escaped her.

"Green?" at least four voices asked.

"Green has the most awful feeling," she managed to say. What was this? It felt like her heart was being ripped out by unknown hands. "Something is terribly wrong."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Green shook her head and something bubbled up from her belly, clawing its way up her throat. She swallowed instinctively and it returned to her belly. Her heart, hammering against her ribs, suddenly stuttered and she felt it when, instead of blood rushing to her face in embarrassment, the blood drained from her face in horror. "My Paladin is in danger."

"Pidge is sunbathing with the other Lions," said Her Highness. "She's fine."

"She's not, she's not. Your Highness, please…"

"Green, calm down. Tell us what's happening –"

A roar interrupted Blue's Lance. The sound shook the whole Castle and Green knew who it was when Black's Shiro burst from the kitchen as ashen-faced as she felt. Yet his eyes – pupil, iris and sclera – were a glowing and burning gold as he shouted words that were not his: "Green's Paladin isn't responding! Her quintessence levels are plummeting! We must get her back in the Castle now!"

Green didn't see Blue's Lance and Yellow's Hunk take off after Black's Shiro who had raced down the hall. She stumbled, collapsing into someone's arms. "The Castle recharges Pride Voltron," she whispered. "The Castle is safe."

Her Highness stammered on the sudden conclusion, saying, "Pidge's quintessence isn't sufficient to maintain the Lion."

"She's been automatically recharging since the switch," Red's Keith added. He sounded closest. Was he the one holding Green? "Except for the first fifteen minutes, she hasn't left the Castle."

"She probably didn't even notice her depleting energy reserves," Her Highness said, half to herself.

"My Paladin, my Paladin." Tears poured down Green's face. "She doesn't answer. She is barely present. My Paladin, please…" That awful something in her stomach clawed back up her throat and expelled out of her mouth in an awful mess

Red's Keith swept her hair back from her face with one hand, the other supporting her around her waist, and gently half-carried her away from the bile on the floor. "Easy, Green. Easy. Shiro and the others will get Pidge back to her hangar. She'll be all right."

Green could say nothing coherent, whimpers and whines falling out of her mouth, and a keen rising in the back of her throat. She hung in his arms, unable to stand, and didn't notice when Support Commander arrived, a bio-scanner and something else in his hands. She did, however, catch a gentle murmur of "I'm sorry, Green" before something warm punctured her fragile skin.

 _My Paladin!_ Green keened as darkness consumed her.

-:-:-:-

Pidge came online slowly, her sensors sluggish. She was back in her hangar and lay on her side. When had that happened? _What_ had happened?

 _/Green's Paladin? Are you awake now?/_

Pidge took a couple more seconds to orient herself before replying. _/Yeah? Blue, what happened?/_ Man, even her mental voice sounded raspy and weak.

 _/Pride Voltron and Team Voltron discovered mortal quintessence is insufficient to maintain a Lion without adequate and constant charging. Green's Paladin nearly perished,/_ Blue said quietly, horror and residual panic leaking through the Pride bond.

Pidge's thoughts skittered away from that awful revelation and instead, she ventured outward. _Green? Green, are you there?_

There was no conscious response, but Pidge knew her Lion was present and alive.

 _/What happened?/_ she asked again, though the Lions knew she wasn't asking for solely herself now.

 _/Support Commander had to sedate our Green Sister,/_ Black replied, her massive presence sweeping in. _/She panicked when we discovered you were dying./_

Was that wise after a concussion, healed though it presumably was? Altean medicine was so different from human medicine. She had seen the cryo pods work wonders – had experienced those wonders firsthand – and even though Green was in a human body, would she react differently? Her logical cortex deemed it exceedingly unlikely, but Pidge couldn't help but worry.

 _/Is she… Will she be all right?/_

Black answered, _/Support Commander assured our Paladins that Green will be all right. The sedation will wear of within the next few doboshes, and his biological scan picked up no adverse effects from Green Sister's earlier injury. She will be all right. Are_ you _all right, Green's Paladin?/_

 _/I…I don't really know. I feel…weak. It feels so strange…/_

 _/You are still recharging. The Castle of Lions recharges Pride Voltron's power – our quintessence./_

Pidge understood in an instant; Allura had mentioned something months ago. / _How long was I outside for?/_

 _/Not even a pawful of vargas,/_ Yellow answered gently. _/Green's Paladin was not even actively using energy. Pride Voltron has calculated that, in the event of a battle or the need to form Voltron, you would be at serious risk within a few doboshes./_

Minutes. Pidge could operate at battle capacity for only a few minutes before…

 _/What must I do?/_

 _/Recharge,/_ was the gentle command _. /All is well at the moment./_

Pidge hummed an agreement and then thought of something else. _/How'd I get back in my hangar?/_

 _/My Paladin rallied Blue's and Yellow's Paladins to assist Green's Paladin,/_ said Black.

Pidge canted her head physically and mentally. There was something off in that sentence. It wasn't its deliverance – it was true – but Black was…trying to…hide something?

 _/Black?/_ Pidge ventured. Black and the other Lions had once swept through her own heart and thoughts. Was Pidge capable of doing the same? Was she strong enough? Would Black let her?

Black sighed. It was a weary and ancient sound, like she was too exhausted to deny anything. _/Black will show you./_

And she did.

Pidge blinked against the onslaught of a foreign memory file, but her cortex accepted the coding and immediately began processing it, playing it out in her mind's eye.

It was a collective file, she realised, because she was looking through Lance's eyes when Green stumbled in the hallway.

"Green has the most awful feeling," Green said in response to the concern. "Something is terribly wrong."

Along with the memory file, there was an accompanying analysis. Like a commentary on a film, it explained in Yellow's voice: / _Pride Voltron's attention was captured by the concern we could feel from the Paladins present. We looked through their eyes and recognised Green's pain for what it was, though the human-mortal symptoms were different: a Paladin was dying./_

While Green tried to explain on her end, Pride Voltron delved into the Pride bond that connected all five Lions. What they found flung relived horror across all five processors, and Pidge nearly stalled at how low her energy levels were. They were nearly gone.

Black did…something. She projected her quintessence, but instead of outward, like Green had done to save Pidge, she channelled it inward and down her bond to Shiro who was doing the dishes with Coran. Shiro dropped the plate he was holding and its hover capacitor kicked in before it shattered on the floor.

"Shiro?" Coran began to say, but then he fumbled to a halt when Shiro looked at him.

Yellow elaborated in the analysis. _/Black Sister converged her quintessence with Black's Paladin's and gained enough control to do what needed to be done. It is a harmless process, but does tend to leave the Paladin exhausted. Black's Paladin sleeps in the infirmary beside Green's Sister as we speak./_

Pidge nodded to herself, accepting the outrageous and incredible process unfolding in front of her. She watched through Shiro's eyes as he ran from the kitchen and made his announcement. His voice was his, but the words were not, and Pidge could only imagine what the others were thinking when their eyes widened at the sudden danger.

 _/They were thinking only of you, Green's Paladin,/_ said Yellow. _/Black's Paladin's appearance was alarming to them, but they disregarded it in favour of doing what was necessary to save you./_

The perspective in the file switched to Red. Keith held Green when she collapsed, whispered halting words that were meant as a comfort but he didn't know what to do or say. When Green threw up, Allura retreated from the mess, but Keith continued to hold her, sidestepping her carefully away. He brushed away the tears that rolled ceaselessly down her cheeks and continued to support her weight against him. Green was in a full and uncontrollable weeping panic, but Keith stayed with her and held onto her because there was little else he could do.

Then Coran arrived. No one, not even the Lions, had noticed his leaving the kitchen, but he approached with a bio-scanner in hand. Several warnings beeped shrilly and, as if prepared for the warnings he had just received, he bade Keith hold Green steady. "I'm sorry, Green," he whispered, and a tear rolled down his cheek as he laid a bright orange patch on Green's neck.

 _/It is a sedation patch,/_ Yellow explained. A tiny file about its medical purpose and usage flashed across Pidge's cortex. She filed it away for later, watching when Green went limp, her breathing evening out at last.

Coran scanned her three times, altering the bio-scanner's settings. It chimed once each time and he sighed. "She'll be all right. Come, Keith. Let's get her to the infirmary. She should be watched in case the sedation wears off early."

The perspective switched a final time, but Pidge didn't look through a Paladin's eyes. She was looking through Black's as she watched Blue and Yellow set her in the hangar. Pidge's Lion body slumped to the floor, completely unresponsive, and no matter how hard Black tried, she could not get a response across the bond. If Pidge had been human, the diagnosis would have been comatose, but Black knew the Castle would and could recharge her. It was just a matter of time. Indeed, within the first few tics of being returned to her hangar, Pidge's quintessence levels inched upward. And on the fringe of her sensor net, Black acknlowedged the presence of the few Chrii who watched the proceedings with wide eyes. They had arrived when Black had roared, but had stayed away when it was clear there was nothing they could do to assist.

 _/Pride Voltron knew that Green's Paladin would recover,/_ Black said quietly, _/but Pride Voltron still worried for our Green Paladin../_

 _/I seem to be doing that a lot lately,/_ Pidge muttered. _/I'm sorry./_

 _/Don't be,/_ said Red. _/We were unaware of the potential danger of letting you out of the Castle. For that, we apologise. We were also unaware of the real danger you faced until it was almost too late, and for that, we apologise, as well./_

Pidge sent forgiveness and acceptance across their bond in a steady wave. How could she be angry when they had saved her? She told them so. _/You saved me,/_ she said. _/Thank you./_

Four rumbling purrs echoed through her mind and soul, and Yellow's mental presence butted her head against Pidge's. There were no words necessary, and Pidge basked in the glowing feeling of such love.

-:-:-:-

Shiro awoke slowly, his whole body and mind sluggish as he opened his eyes. He recognised the infirmary's ceiling, glad for the low light that would have blinded him, had it been at full power.

"Welcome back."

Shiro turned his head to the right and found Keith beside him in a chair. He leaned forward, a hand reaching for Shiro's wrist. "How are you feeling?" Keith asked.

"A little scattered. What happened?"

"Well, the short story is that Pidge can't sustain the Lion with her human quintessence and nearly died. It looks like Black took control of you to alert us to the situation and Lance and Hunk helped you put Pidge back in her hangar. You were pretty out of it when Black backed off. And Coran had to sedate Green because she could feel Pidge dying and panicked."

Shiro's eyes widened at that. "Is she okay?"

Keith jerked his chin to Shiro's left and he looked. Green lay in the bed next to his, her eyes closed and her breathing steady and even. A couple of monitors indicated that there were no problems.

Shiro turned back to Keith. "And Pidge?"

"Our Lions are confident that she'll recover. Green's sedation has yet to wear off and I just got a nudge from Red that Pidge came online. Her energy levels are really low, so she's weak right now, but she's okay." Keith smiled, both at him and at the good news he was able to deliver.

Shiro closed his eyes and relaxed. Katie was all right. She would be all right.

 _It is the truth, Paladin mine,_ Black purred. _Rest. Recover. All is well._

Shiro basked in that knowledge and settled more deeply into his pillows and blankets. Keith scooted his chair a fraction closer and continued to hold his metal wrist. It was a comfort that anchored him, and Shiro relaxed even more.

The door swished open a couple of minutes later, Allura, Coran, Lance and Hunk entering. Cheychi, Churei and Shola walked in, too, but stayed by the door. Shola blinked her four eyes at Shiro and he could tell from halfway across the room how relieved she was. He was pretty sure the Chrii had never seen anything like what had happened before, and he was grateful for their continued support.

"Shiro," Allura said with a smile as she drew to a stop beside Keith, "it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Better than a few minutes ago," Shiro answered truthfully. "I'm just a bit tired."

"That'll wear off soon," Coran piped up.

"That's good news."

"I have more good news," said Allura. "Matron Sharya sent a transmission a few doboshes ago. Chara has been found and is on his way now with his escort. He'll be at the Matron's hall tomorrow, the day after at the latest."

Shiro blinked, then smiled and opened his mouth.

Someone beat him to it.

"That is good news," said Green.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

In lieu of events, Matron Sharya informed Her Highness that she would send two more Chrii and a herd of gliphonymu (pronounced _glif_ -fo- _nie_ -moo) in the morning. Speed was of the essence if they wanted to return to the hall and a two-varga hike through the woods was not conducive to it. They would make it back to the Matron's hall in thirty doboshes. Green did not look forward to that trip, but at least she had one more night with her Paladin close by.

For herself, Green slept in her Paladin's cockpit, in the nest under the console that was still there from two nights ago. She listened as, one by one, her Paladin's systems came online as her quintessence levels steadily rose. Green was no longer physically tired from the sedation patch, but she felt a weariness in her soul that ached. She wanted to be back in her body proper. She wanted her Paladin back in her own body, too. She was tired of being human-mortal and all of the implications and dangers that came with it. She loved interacting with their Paladins, Her Highness and Support Commander, and she was constantly intrigued by the human-mortal body she occupied, but…it was too dangerous. For both of them. And Green was tired of being human-mortal when danger lurked. She was more confident with her jaw-blade and cannons, with her Paladin in the driver's seat.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

At least it would be over soon. Chara would arrive today or tomorrow, and then all would be as it should be. She just had to be patient.

 _Green?_ Her Paladin's raspy voice wafted through her brain. _Lance and Hunk are here._

"Oh," Green said out loud. "Green is coming." She disentangled herself from her nest's blankets and walked out of the cockpit and down the ramp.

"Morning, Green," Blue's Lance said, giving a little wave. "We were wondering where you'd gone off to after Coran set you free from the infirmary."

"You slept okay?" Yellow's Hunk added.

Green nodded. "Yes. Thank you, both. Green just needed to be close to my Paladin. It…it was a scary day, yesterday."

"I hear you," said Yellow's Hunk. "We came to check on you. Make sure you were doing okay."

"Green is doing as well as able," she said. "Is it time to leave?"

"Almost," answered Blue's Lance. "The matron sent another message saying that the gliph-critters are a bit more spread out. It'll take a bit longer than they'd thought." The animals were only used in emergencies and were docile enough that they were given free range of the forests, so none were kept in the villages. That, and they didn't climb trees.

Green nodded and gestured towards the door. They followed her out as she said, "Green finds it curious that animals that are supposedly used in emergencies are given free-rein to roam. That rather defeats the effectiveness of their response time."

"Agreed," said Yellow's Hunk. He shared a glance with Blue's Lance and then added, "Are you sure you're doing okay? I mean, it's okay to not be okay."

Green drifted to a stop, her eyes on the floor. It was the same everywhere in the castle, consistent and uniform in all the rooms and halls. She remembered the sound of her vomit hitting that metal flooring, felt the vibrations of Black Sister's roar as it shook the stability beneath her feet. She closed her eyes and hugged her arms. "Green is tired of being scared all the time," she whispered. "Green has had fun with our Paladins, but worry and fear are constantly in Green's head and heart. Green is tired of it."

Yellow's Hunk came up beside her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She turned into him, burying her face in his shirt and sagging just a little when his other arm encircled her. "Okay," he said simply and he continued to hug her. Blue's Lance stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything and Green was glad.

"Yellow's Hunk?" she ventured after a moment or six.

"Yeah?"

"Some time ago, you braided my Paladin's hair. She did not say it at the time, but it was comforting to her. Green asks you now, Yellow's Hunk, if you wouldn't mind…?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind." He hugged her a bit tighter and then let her go. Green opened her eyes in time to see him smile at her. "I think Lance still has some ribbons somewhere."

Blue's Lance inexplicably grinned with mischief. "I've got a better idea," he said. "Meet me outside."

With that, he ran off down the hall, leaving Green feeling perplexed but happily so. Shaking her head, she turned down a different hallway, Yellow's Hunk matching her pace.

The early morning sun was rising, casting long shadows across the meadow and purple fire across the sky. Two moons were visible, each awash in pale purple. The air warmed, summer's heat sharpening with the dawn, and a gentle breeze fluttered Green's hair. She pushed it back with a hand and turned in a circle to take in the meadow. She hadn't really looked at it because her attention had been diverted to her Paladin and her Sisters, but she had a chance now.

The grass was long, almost up to her ankles, and soft. She immediately took off her shoes and socks and burrowed her toes in the grass, feeling the cool earth.

A gentle sound caught her attention and her head snapped up. "Green hears water," she announced.

Yellow's Hunk chuckled and pointed. "Yeah. There's a stream over there – Hey! Wait up!"

Green raced across the meadow, plopped herself down on the bank, and dabbled her bare toes in the water. The grass here was substantially flattened – the shapes of sunbathing Voltron Lions from yesterday imprinted into the dirt – but the flowers were unharmed. She examined one, a small bloom with six purplish-orange petals that matched the sky overhead, before gently plucking and smelling it.

 _Smells like sweet peas,_ her Paladin murmured absently.

 _Green likes it,_ was her reply.

"It is called duskfire." Green turned around to find Shola walking towards her. Behind her, she spotted Cheychi, Churei and the two other Chrii on the far side of the meadow, in the direction leading back to the Matron's hall. They looked down at the blossom Green held and smiled.

"Duskfire," Green repeated. "Fitting." She twirled the stem between her fingers, watching the colours and petals blur together.

She heard Blue's Lance before she saw him, huffing and puffing from running around. "I got the stuff!" he exclaimed as he set a blanket down on the grass, dropped pins, ties and other paraphernalia, and sank onto the bank beside her.

Yellow's Hunk chuckled warmly and sat down on Green's other side.

"Join us, Shola," Green invited. "Yellow's Hunk is braiding Green's hair."

Shola blinked blankly for a moment, touching her bald head, and then smiled. "Ah. We have braiding, too, though it is with fabrics and reeds. I have never seen it done on a person before." She folded her long self onto the opposite bank (the stream was barely half a metre across) and ran her fingers through the grass.

Blue's Lance and Yellow's Hunk exchanged whispers, clearly scheming or plotting something diabolical with her hair. Green ignored them until Yellow's Hunk cracked his knuckles – an alarming and disgusting sound – and began to card his fingers through her hair, teasing the strands. Green propped her elbows on her knees and closed her eyes, savouring the smells and sounds of the meadow and the feel of fingers in her hair.

It was a few doboshes later that Blue's Lance exhaled a low whistle. "Dang! Would you look at that?"

Green opened her eyes and looked to where Blue's Lance stared: upward. The sky had lightened, pink and orange flames licking through purple-blue clouds, and the two moons were now gilded with rosy gold. A few brighter stars still twinkled in the paling inky west, and animals stirred and sang their morning songs, greeting each other and the new day from treetops dappled in dawn's fire.

Yellow's Hunk's fingers froze in their parting and twisting and he, too, stared, mouth slightly agape, as the morning light lit his eyes to burnished amber. "Wow," he whispered.

Green smiled to herself. It looked like she wouldn't have to haul Blue's Lance up a tree, after all.

They sat there for several doboshes, watching the clouds scuttle across the sky and the colours change and brighten. Then, as if hearing a spoken word, they returned to their tasks.

"Almost done, Lance," said Yellow's Hunk.

Blue's Lance made a noncommittal noise in his throat, his attention elsewhere. It occurred to Green that the duskfire flower in her hand was gone. Perhaps she had dropped it? She would look for it later, when the braiding was done.

"There," Yellow's Hunk said with a flourish of pride just as Blue's Lance exclaimed, "All done! Here, Green. Turn this way."

Green turned and as she did, she caught sight of what was in his hands. A wreath made of grass and duskfire.

 _Flower crown,_ her Paladin corrected. _My mom used to make them all the time for me and Matt when we were younger._

"Blue's Lance," Green whispered. "It's beautiful."

He smiled at her and placed the wreath – flower crown – on her head. He arranged it carefully, tucking it around the braid on her head.

Across the brook, Shola stared with open awe and wonder. "Mammi used to tell us stories of her ancestors who, on Chriishosha, had encountered a forest spirit," she said quietly, near breathless. "They called it a _lolandomii_. They said it was smaller than any Chrii child and wore a crown of flowers on its head, and that, when it laughed, the sun shone brighter on sunny days and when it rained, the rains were sweeter."

Green smiled and tilted her head, trying to catch her reflection in the babbling stream. "Well, Green is no _lolandomii_ ," she said. "Green is just Green in my Paladin's body, and my Paladin is human-mortal all the way through."

"Here." Yellow's Hunk slid her a mirror that was barely the size of her hand. Green took it, held it up, and her eyes widened.

The braid was not the same one Blue's Lance had done for Her Highness so long ago, but it was similar in that it looked like a crown. Her hair was parted down the middle and braided on each side into the rest of her hair and met at the base of her skull where Yellow's Hunk had secured it with pins. The eye was immediately drawn to the flowers, purple and orange amongst the green grass and her light brown hair.

A tiny flash of light startled her and she nearly dropped the mirror. She glanced at Blue's Lance who had a device in his hand.

 _Camera,_ her Paladin supplied. _He took your picture._

Sure enough, he grinned at it and turned it around for her to see. "What do you think?" he asked.

Green blinked and canted her head to the side, examining the image. There she was, sat on the grassy bank of the brook with her eyes locked on the mirror in her hands, the Castle in the background. The sun caught in her hair, turning it to deep gold, and highlighting the flowers in brighter colour. She looked…happy. Enraptured with her reflection and the magic the Paladins had woven into her hair.

She handed back the camera with a smile. "It is a beautiful image, Blue's Lance."

He beamed and suddenly spun around, falling across Green's and Yellow's Hunk's laps. "Selfie!" he announced. "Shola, get over here!"

Shola laughed, joined them, and Blue's Lance took the picture – and a few more.

They were all laughing when a low rumble met their ears, and Green looked up to see Cheychi, Churei, Cho and Shil leap into the meadow, their long legs carrying them swiftly alongside the herd of gliphonymu, two riders atop the two in front.

"Holy cow! It's the gliphs!" Blue's Lance scrambled to his feet.

The gliphonymu were long-legged creatures, with delicate paws and lean bodies that were covered, not in fur or hair, Green realised as they drew up beside them, but with tiny feathers in a variety of colours and patterns, including flecks, stripes, and splotches that reminded her Paladin of a piebald horse. Their sleek heads, crowned with a wide crest of longer plumes that lay flat along their skulls, bobbed on long necks, their whip-like tails sweeping over the grass. There were eight of them, and Green stood to greet the newcomers.

"Paladins, Green Lion," said the first. She dismounted fluidly and placed a hand over her heart. "I am Shinama. This is my brother, Chaki. Matron Sharya ordered us to bring you back to the Matron's hall."

"Hi!" said Blue's Lance. "I'm Lance. This is Hunk and Green. The others should be out soon. We were just enjoying the sunrise."

All seven Chrii looked up at the pale blue sky, ghosts of pink fading quickly.

"Ah," said Chaki. "It must have been exceptionally beautiful today." He slid off his mount and, too, bowed. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Likewise," Yellow's Hunk said with a distracted smile. "Can I, uh, pet one?" His eyes were on the nearest gliphonymu to him and Chaki chuckled.

"Of course. He is very gentle." Chaki placed a hand under its chin and guided it forward to meet Yellow's Hunk's timid fingers. The gliphonymu was curious and lipped at his fingertips, eliciting giggles.

Green was about to giggle herself when a soft nose whiffled against her hair. She froze, her gaze sliding upward, and found Shinama's mount right there. "Please do not eat Green's flowers," she said quietly but firmly.

The gliphonymu lowered its head to look her in the eye. Green met its gaze calmly, her brows slightly raised. It snorted, its crest flaring briefly before settling again, and nuzzled her face and neck instead.

"I don't believe it," Shinama gasped. "Gliphonymu love duskfire. They eat it whenever they can get it." She stared at Green with wide, pink eyes. "How'd you do that?"

Green shrugged her shoulders and petted her new friend. It wasn't long until she was surrounded, gentle chuffs from all eight animals demanding pets and scratches. She obliged right up to the moment when Her Highness, Black's Shiro, Red's Keith and Support Commander joined them.

"Is this a petting zoo?" Black's Shiro quipped with a laugh. "Hey, Green. Your hair looks great."

"Thank you, Black's Shiro. Yellow's Hunk and Blue's Lance did all the work." She turned to Her Highness and said, "Is it time to go?"

Her Highness nodded, smiling a little. "Yes. Coran and I double-checked Pidge before we left. She's recharging well."

"Yes," Green agreed. "She should reach full capacity by midday tomorrow."

"Something is wrong with Paladin Pidge?" Shinama asked, concerned.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Green said before anyone could answer. "All will be well when Chara switches us back."

"Speaking of," said Chaki. "Shall we?"

They each paired up with a Chrii. Green was the only one who sat in front of Shola, the others all behind their respective companion. "You're small enough that this is better," she explained as she clucked her tongue to her mount. Green nodded her agreement and peered around Shola's arm to watch the herd fall in behind them. Shinama and Chaki led the group, Her Highness and Black's Shiro with them, but Shola was right behind them. Green appreciated the smooth gait and the lack of saddle or bridle that her Paladin had half-expected.

They set off at a brisk pace and a question popped into Green's head. "How fast can the gliphonymu run?"

Shola replied, "We can make it to the Matron's hall in six doboshes if we run, but it takes a skilled rider to control the mount at that kind of speed. The dense forest presents many hazards, as well. There aren't many who can ride at full speed."

"But you can." Green didn't say it as a question. It was a simple inference from the subtle pride she heard in Shola's tone.

Shola laughed. "I am one of five in the whole village who can."

The ride passed quickly, and when they arrived at the base of the Matron's hall's trees, swings were ready to haul them up.

 _Green definitely prefers this to climbing stairs,_ she thought as she settled herself into the swing. Her feet left the ground in a rush, the wind stroking her cheeks and sending a few loose duskfire petals dancing around her.

Her Paladin laughed.

-:-:-:-

"The solstice is today?"

Green's head snapped up, a half-chewed roll in her mouth. They were back in the main hall and sitting at the Matron's table, eating lunch. There were no other Chrii but for Matron Sharya. She watched Matron Sharya smile kindly at Blue's Lance.

"Of course. I did say it was approaching. There's a wonderful festival that takes place. There's food and dancing and –"

"When does it start?" Yellow's Hunk interrupted.

Matron Sharya's lips twitched, fighting a smile or annoyance, it was hard to tell. "It started at dawn this morning and will end at sunset."

"Can we go, Allura? Please?" Blue's Lance begged.

Her Highness frowned slightly and turned to Matron Sharya. "Have there been any more reports of when Chara will arrive?"

"None," was the answer. "I alerted the other sectors and they sent out scouts and riders of their own. Chara was several hundred gojak from here when he was found. He and his escort are moving as quickly as possible, but they won't get here until later this afternoon, possibly tomorrow morning if they run into any incidents or bad weather."

Her Highness cast Green a glance, clearly thinking. Green remained silent. She had always wanted to try dancing, but she would stay if Her Highness ordered it.

"Princess," Support Commander inputted gently, "they'll be nearby if he arrives early. Won't they?" he added to Matron Sharya.

She dipped her head. "But of course. The festival covers the whole village area. The paladins and the Green Lion can find something to their pleasure at the closest venue, if distance is an issue."

"Please, Allura?" Blue's Lance said again and Yellow's Hunk joined him.

"Very well," she acquiesced. "But –" she nearly yelled over the whoops and cheers – "you will be close by. Coran will go with you, as well, in case I need to contact you. Coran…?"

"I've got my communicator right here," Support Commander said, holding up his com-link. "All right, everyone. Time's a-wasting. Come on!"

They excused themselves and raced for the exit, Green right behind them. She nearly bounced with excitement. Dancing! She was going to try dancing!

Support Commander guided them from the Matron's hall down several platforms. They hardly needed him, for the scent of food was heavy on the air and music grew steadily louder.

"Food first!" Blue's Lance announced as soon as he spotted the carts and tables.

Support Commander looked at him aghast. "My boy, you just had lunch!"

"But this is festival food which automatically makes it ten times better," was the retort even as Blue's Lance reached the first of the delectable arrays. He froze abruptly and Green stilled. Was there danger? Could human-mortals smell poison?

Before she could panic more, Blue's Lance said, blushing hard, "Uh, we have to pay, right?"

"On the solstice?" the vendor exclaimed. "Never! And never for a Paladin of Voltron." She snatched up a skewer of slices of various sugared fruits and handed it to him with a smile. Leaning down, she added, "And if anyone tries to get payment from you, you send them to Shahi. I'll set them straight."

Blushing harder, Blue's Lance nodded and grinned. "Sure thing! Thanks, Shahi!"

She winked at him and then nodded to Black's Shiro and Support Commander. Green smiled at her when they locked eyes and couldn't help but notice how Shahi's smile froze on her face when she looked at her. Perhaps, she thought, touching her braids and crown of duskfire, Shurr's ancestral stories of the _lolandomii_ were common tales to tell.

She put it out of her mind as they walked along. Someone gave Support Commander a basket and it wasn't long before it filled with snacks wrapped in leaves and trinkets the Paladins found interesting. Green stayed with the group, though she kept glancing down the way to where the music came from. She said nothing, however, enjoying how much their Paladins and Support Commander were enjoying the food and baubles. They would reach the music eventually.

But when Yellow's Hunk spent longer than a few doboshes eyeing the colourful kites on display, Green couldn't resist any longer. She drifted away, following the music and squeezing through crowds when the way was blocked.

At last, she arrived at the innermost edge of a large group gathered in the middle of the platform. The group ringed an open space and several Chrii danced there. A band consisting of several flutes, drums and what her Paladin would liken unto fiddles kicked up a joyful tune beneath a gazebo draped in flowers. Onlookers clapped along, keeping time, and calling encouragement to the little ones trying the dance for the first time.

Green was silent as she watched the dancers. Steps and turns, pivots and slides, sashays and spins. She canted her head to one side, her eyes flicking from the feet to the hands. It was a pity she didn't have four, like the Chrii, but it was…possible she could manage.

"Green?"

Absently, Green mentally acknowledged the voice far behind her. She was too busy watching, calculating, analysing. The beat was quick: one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. Green smiled.

"Green Lion?"

Green waited for the downbeat and then she moved, sliding into the dance as if she had known it for all of her existence.

Cheers erupted through the onlookers and dancers alike, dozens of Chrii shining with the knowledge that the Green Lion danced with them. Oh, Green would miss this body's grace when Chara switched them back, but for now, she relished the feeling of her body moving and the music through the air.

-:-:-:-

"How could we have lost her?"

Shiro tried not to flinch at Keith's embittered question. It was Pidge all over again. Every time he had failed to watch out for her. Every time he had failed to protect her. The shishi, the tyr'kai, the giant birds, when she'd been captured by Galra (twice!), when she'd been kidnapped by androids, and every other awful incident or near-death experience. It all ripped through him and he hoped, he prayed, that Green was safe. She had to be safe. If she wasn't…

 _Be calm, my Paladin,_ Black soothed, her purr easing the cold dread in Shiro's heart. _Green's Paladin, though still weak, would be aware if Green Sister was in danger. Be calm, Paladin mine._

It was her gentle reassurance that made him take a deep breath and reach out to take Keith's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine," he said. "She wouldn't go far and Pidge would alert the Lions if she was hurt."

Hunk and Lance both glanced at him, measuring his words with his conviction, and then nodded.

Keith inhaled shakily. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry, Shiro."

"Hey." Shiro squeezed his shoulder gently. "It's okay to worry. We should look for her, though. We'll split up. Hunk, Lance, take the east side. Coran, the west. Keith, you're with me. We'll check out the-"

At just that moment, several children raced past them. The one in the lead called back to his friends: "Hurry up! Chid said the Green Lion's dancing!"

Shiro's head snapped up and he was already moving before he thought of following, the others keeping at his heels. They weaved through the crowds, and the music he had barely acknowledged grew louder. They were getting closer.

They came to the inner edge of the circling Chrii quite suddenly and Shiro halted so fast that Keith ran into him, but he barely noticed.

Because there she was.

"Paladins. Coran." Shola appeared beside them, the worry in her eyes falling away with a smile. "I was about to come look for you. I spotted Green by herself and was concerned."

Behind him, the others fanned out and he heard Coran say something to Shola in reply. It sounded like gratitude, but Shiro couldn't have been bothered because his eyes were fixed on Green.

With her crown of flowers and braids, she looked like a forest nymph, smiling and so carefree. He had never seen such lightheartedness on Pidge's face before, and it ached his heart to know that it wasn't really Pidge being so happy.

"How'd she know the dance?" Lance asked, his eyes fixed on her as she took a fellow dancer's hand and spun.

"The Green Lion is renowned for her intelligent nature," Shola replied. "I watched her watch the dancers for a few bars before she joined in. She's as natural as a Chrii, though she only has two arms." She waved all four of her hands at them, making Hunk laugh.

The song ended and onlookers and dancers alike applauded the band. Green clapped, as well, beaming.

Just as the musicians were about to kick up another tune, Coran's com-link beeped. Before Coran could say anything, Shiro caught Allura's frantic voice: _"Coran, the Castle's alarm just sounded. We have Galra incoming. Tell the Paladins to head to the platform on the south side of the Matron's hall."_

Shola's eyes widened, and Shiro was suddenly aware of Green who stood next to them.

"They are here, aren't they?" Green asked quietly. She didn't even look back at the dancers who had paused in concern.

Shiro nodded and turned to Shola. "Can we get everyone inside in case they make it to the ground?"

"We can certainly try," Shola said, determination in the set of her jaw. She grabbed the nearest four Chrii and gave them strict instructions.

While she did that, Shiro led his team at a run back to the Matron's hall.

Matron Sharya and Allura waited for them, as did four unknown Chrii. Sharya spoke quickly, "These are our fastest riders. They'll take you back to your Lions. Where is Shola?"

"She's coordinating evacuations," Shiro replied. "Why, what's wrong?"

"We need her to ride with us," said Allura. "You will need the support of the Castle, but none of the gliphonymu are big enough to carry three."

"We can handle a fleet, Allura," Lance said with a dismissive wave.

"Usually. But this time, Voltron is out of the question."

They all glanced at Green, but she had a strange far-away look on her face. She blinked, her expression clearing, and said, "Forgive Green. My Paladin is adamant to assist."

"She must not help!" Allura immediately argued. "Her quintessence is not sufficient for a battle."

"Your Highness, Green knows this," was the cool and calm reply. "Green will not accompany the Paladins to the Castle. Your Highness and Support Commander can reach the Castle within half a varga at most with slower riders, should Team Voltron require support. But if Team Voltron is to safeguard this planet, you must go now." Turning to the four Chrii riders, she bowed her head, her hand over her heart. "Ride swiftly and safely," she said.

And that was that. After taking the swing down to the ground, Shiro sat up on the tall gliphonymu's back and his rider, a quiet fellow named Chisro, murmured, "I thought you were the team leader, Black Paladin."

"Yeah," Shiro said, "but she's the Green Lion."

"Ah."

They said nothing more because they set off and Shiro shut his eyes against the stinging wind and dizzying speed.

-:-:-:-

 _We can't just sit here!_

 _We must, my Paladin._ Green propped her chin in her hand and leaned on the balcony railing. _My Paladin has little quintessence. As it stands, you would last no more than ten or fifteen doboshes if you formed Voltron. So we are staying where we are and we will trust in our Sisters and their Paladins._

 _But they don't even have the Castle!_ her Paladin protested.

 _They will soon. Her Highness and Support Commander left already. They will be at the Castle in twenty doboshes. Be calm, my Paladin. It will be all right._

Her Paladin struggled with accepting the hope of that statement and Green sent a wave of gentle reassurance down their bond. _It will be all right,_ she repeated.

 _How can you be so calm?_ Her Paladin's worry was a spike in Green's heart. There was no maliciousness in her tone and Green understood the source: fear for Team Voltron.

But Green was also afraid. Her Sisters were flying into battle without her and though it was wrong on so many levels, she could do nothing about it. She wanted to be beside her Sisters, but her Paladin's welfare held her back. Overlooking the forest path that led to the Castle, she had never felt so helpless. Fragile, mortal and helpless.

And her Paladin felt even more so, though she occupied the Lion's body. Strong was her armour and fearless was her spirit, but insufficient was her quintessence to maintain the required power for flight and weapons and Voltron.

 _Hurry, Chara,_ their hearts thought simultaneously.

"Green Lion?" Cheychi drew near, his pink eyes disturbed with panic and worry for his people. "We should get inside."

Wooden roofs and walls would do little to protect them from Galran cannons, but Green chose not to say so. "Of course," she said instead and followed him into the Matron's hall.

Dozens of Chrii had already taken refuge there, small children huddled close and nearing tears. Green's heart ached that she couldn't help them by being where she was supposed to be with her Paladin. Nevertheless, she smiled kindly at those who glanced at her and settled in a corner on the floor. Cheychi left to find his siblings, after a parting look at her.

There was nothing anyone could do but wait, but her Paladin refused to be idle.

 _Maybe we can…keep an eye on them?_ her Paladin offered after several moments.

Green blinked at the obvious suggestion. Through the Pride bond. It was doable and it would hopefully ease both of their anxiety. _Yes. Let's do that,_ she said.

Her Paladin opened their bond wide, allowing Green access to the Pride bond. They sank into its tendrils with relief, aware of their Pride Sisters and their Paladins at last.

The relief was short-lived.

 _"_ _Hunk, three on your tail! You gotta shake 'em!"_ Blue's Lance cried.

 _"_ _I'm trying!"_

 _"_ _Shiro, we've got six aiming for the planet. I'm going after them,"_ said Red's Keith, his determination chilly.

 _"_ _Lance, help Keith. I'll help Hunk,"_ ordered Black's Shiro.

There were several intense ticks of wordlessness, but Green and her Paladin were nearly awash with the Lions' nervousness.

 _/Yellow is doubting our chances of victory,/_ Yellow hedged as Black finally arrived to assist Yellow's Hunk.

 _/Red hates to admit it, but…agreed,/_ said Red, even as she blasted the last two fighters out of the sky with one shot from her tail cannon. Fiery debris rained through the atmosphere below, disintegrating into wisps of ash. She turned under Red's Keith's control and aimed for a carrier.

As deep as Green was in the Pride bond, she heard her Paladin butt into the conversation. _/If Green can get to me, I'm willing to fight./_

 _/No!/_ Black and Blue shouted.

 _/No, you mustn't, Green's Paladin,/_ Blue continued more gently, though her fear didn't lessen. _/You don't have enough quintessence to fight./_

 _/But you need help!/_ her Paladin protested.

 _/We will manage,/_ Black said, her tone brooking no argument. _/We must manage./_

Her Paladin seethed but chose not to reply, and Green hurt with their shared desperation. To her surprise, her Paladin retreated from the Pride bond and focussed on her. _They need our help, Green,_ she said.

 _We cannot help. We mustn't help. My Paladin, you would…_

 _No, Green! Forget about me. They need us. They need Voltron!_

Green wavered. Her Paladin was right about that. Japra was doomed if the Lions failed. The Universe was forfeit if they were destroyed or captured. And what of the Paladins? Zarkon would not be kind to his most hated enemies. Would he send them to the gladiator arenas where Black's Shiro had suffered so gruesomely? Would he publicly execute them and broadcast it to all the corners of the Universe so that hope would die with them? Would he give them to the witch Haggar for experimentation?

Green's soul shuddered so hard that her physical body trembled at such horrible possibilities. One thing was certain, however: the Paladins would die.

"My Sisters' hearts," she whispered aloud without meaning to.

Through the bond, her Paladin saw what she meant. The pilots were the Lions' hearts. The Lions had lost before, had had their hearts ripped out before. They had vowed to protect not only each other but the pilots – all five – no matter the cost. Weak though her Paladin was, Green couldn't doubt her heart or resolve to help. Perhaps both would see them through?

Her Paladin replayed a memory file, eliciting Green's own biological memory of that dreadful day on Ghoko's moon.

 _Ours!_ Yellow roared, and Green heard her own agreement echo through the clearing, agreement aimed at enemy fighters and the two weak (and in one case, unconscious) Paladins huddled beneath her Sister's belly.

 _They're ours, Green. You promised_ , was her Paladin's final stroke.

"Yes." Green let her Paladin's confidence fill her brain and body, and her hands curled into fists as she said it out loud. "Yes, Green did."

She was on her feet and moving without a thought, her short legs carrying her with determined purpose towards the exit.

Matron Sharya intercepted her, her eyes flashing with barely restrained anger as she said, "Where are you going, Green Lion?"

 _Uh oh,_ her Paladin muttered.

Green met that furious pink gaze and lifted her chin. "Green goes to aid Team Voltron," she said simply.

"I cannot in good conscience allow you to leave," Matron Sharya said stiffly.

"With all due respect, Matron Sharya, you do not have that power. Green answers to no one but Voltron." With that, Green strode past, but Matron Sharya caught her upper arm.

"I cannot allow you to leave, Green Lion," she hissed, her voice low to avoid drawing attention from the civilians.

Green tossed Matron Sharya's intentions out the airlock. "Let go," she said loudly and nearly smirked at the two dozen sets of eyes that landed on them. On the other side of the room, Shola, Cheychi, Churei and Shurr zeroed in on the conversation and stepped towards them.

Matron Sharya squeezed and Green couldn't hold back a gasp of pain.

 _Green!_ her Paladin cried, feeling the painful grip in her soul.

Green's brain and body chilled. As if Blue Sister had encased her in ice, Green narrowed her eyes. "You doom this planet and the Universe itself if you do not let Green go," she said.

Matron Sharya stiffened, her four eyes blown wide. The hand curled around Green's tricep trembled. She said nothing. But then her grip tightened a fraction more and Green knew that if she squeezed any harder, her arm would break.

If this Chrii broke her Paladin's arm, Green would destroy her.

But then Cheychi's hands were on Matron Sharya's, long fingers pinching specific spots, and Matron Sharya squeaked in pain. Cheychi followed through, catching the wrist and turning his whole body away, yanking his matron with him and effectively breaking her grip without harming Green. Churei loomed at her back, hands at the ready, making Matron Sharya think twice about retaliating and Green wonder just what Churei could do that frightened the matron so badly.

Then Shurr was there, her healing hand gentle around Green's arm even as she pulled her towards the door, Shola behind them and defending their backs. The dozens of Chrii in the room swept back to allow them unhindered passage and then closed ranks in their wake. Matron Sharya would have to fight six dozen of her own people to get to Green.

They made it outside with no further problems and, despite her age, Shurr operated the swing well enough that Green was on the ground within a dobosh, Shola having preferred to jump free-style. A single gliphonymu grazed at the base of the Matron's trees. Without a word, Shola swung Green up onto the animal's back, sat up behind her, and kicked them into a full run.

The forest passed in a green and brown blur. Green closed her eyes against the dizzying speed and focussed instead on her Paladin. _Green is coming, my Paladin. Tell my Sisters we are coming._

-:-:-:-

 _/You mustn't!/_

 _/Green's Paladin, no!/_

 _/Tell Green Sister not to come!/_

 _/Tell her to turn around!/_

Pidge braced herself against the mental barrage of terror and panic and shoved every ounce of will down the Pride bond. _/They're ours!/_ she shouted and silenced the cacophony. _/Our hearts! Our Paladins! Our Voltron! I will not stand by and do nothing!/_

 _/Green's Paladin, we understand your desire to help, but you risk your own life./_ Black's voice was filled with the hope and desperation that Pidge would listen and the confidence that she would because Black was the head of Voltron and the leader.

 _/Black, I understand your desire to protect me, but you risk the universe if I don't try./_

Horrified silence met her and the four Lions wavered under the presented logic.

And then Blue spoke, so quiet and so hesitant that Pidge hardly heard her through the bond. If anything, the words were more the whispers of Blue's heart than concrete thoughts. _/Try not. Do or do not. There is no try./_

Several miles above the planet, in the midst of battle, Black nearly stalled. _/You support this, Blue Sister?/_ she demanded, unable to mask her horror even as she managed to respond to Shiro's control and tear through a fighter.

 _/Yes./_ Resolute and firm. _/Pride Voltron needs help, Black Sister. We cannot protect Japra and our Paladins with just us four. We need our fifth. We need Voltron./_

 _/Black,/_ Pidge said gently when Black hesitated, _/I understand that risking a Paladin – a Sister's heart – is dangerous. I don't want you to have to repeat that kind of heartbreak. I don't want to put anyone through that, least of all Green, but, please, listen. Green accepted the risk. She believes that the risk to my life is lesser than the chances of our defeat if we don't help you now. She is coming and we will help you. To the best of my ability and strength, I will do all I can to make sure we don't fail Japra, our hearts, or the universe itself. Will you accept our help?/_

Despair swirled through the bond. Black did not want to. Red and Yellow didn't want to. Despite Blue's support, she didn't want to, either. They didn't want to risk sacrificing Green's heart for Japra or the universe. Not even for their own hearts. They had vowed to protect all five – all five – and gambling with Pidge's life for the sake of the remaining four Paladins was not something they wanted to do. But they also knew it wasn't up to them. Pidge and Green were coming, whether they liked it or not, whether they wanted them to or not. And if they refused to accept their help, all would certainly be lost. With their discordant refusal, Voltron would not form and they would be defeated.

What would happen to their Paladins if they were defeated?

Pidge braced herself as, for the second time in a handful of minutes, awful possibilities ripped through her soul and processor. The arenas, experimentation, torture, execution, all of it came down to a single end result: death.

If Pride Voltron was defeated, Team Voltron would die.

If Pride Voltron accepted Pidge's help, Team Voltron might live.

 _/Red accepts Green's Paladin's help./_ Red's voice surged through the bond, hot and swift on the heels of that conclusion.

 _/Yellow accepts, as well./_

 _/As does Blue./_

Still, Black hesitated.

Outside the Castle, entering Pidge's sensor range, Shola and Green galloped into the clearing. Shola pulled up by the front door, sliding Green to the ground in a fluid motion, and Green raced inside. Pidge wrapped herself around her, purring hard, as she donned the paladin armour and nearly slipped off the ramp in her haste.

Green's hands were on the controls, the bay doors sliding open, when Black's voice rumbled through Pidge's whole body: _/Black accepts. Please hurry./_

 _Here we go, Green!_ Pidge's gears whirled, her hydraulics shifted, her pistons jumped, and she launched them out of the hangar.

Green flicked a switch, activating Pidge's com system. "Green to Paladins. We're on our way. Stand by."

There were two beats of complete silence and then Shiro spoke. _"Standing by."_ Then: _"Thank you for coming."_

As soon as her paws left the ground, Pidge fell into a mental loop of _Holy crow I'm flying! Green, are you seeing this? I'm flying! This is awesome! This is amazing! Oh, my gosh, Green, how are you still functioning in my body when you get to do this on a regular basis?_

Green laughed and then laughed harder when Pidge repeated herself.

 _I'm flying! I'm flying! This is amazing!_

"Yes, my Paladin. It's truly amazing and you're flying wonderfully." Then, more soberly, she added, "My Paladin's energy levels are holding steady."

 _Are they really? That's great! Hey! I see Blue!_

 _/And Blue sees Green's Paladin,/_ was the humorous reply.

 _/You make good time,/_ Yellow observed with a chortle.

A good thing, too, Pidge thought. The Lions darted and danced through the void, dodging enemy fire and trying to whittle down the constant stream of fighters. Three of the eight carriers drifted in pieces and two more sported some critical damage. The remaining three were relatively unharmed. They certainly had their work cut out for them.

 _"Green, thank goodness!"_ Lance said, snatching at Pidge's attention. _"How's Pidge doing?"_

"She's holding steady," Green answered. "Black's Shiro, shall we?"

It may have been Pidge's imagination, but she swore Shiro hesitated at the same time Black did. But then Shiro spoke, _"Form Voltron!"_ and Black swept the Pride bond wide open.

Green guided her into position, flying parallel with Keith towards Shiro, and then Pidge found some buried instinct kick in. As if she had done it a hundred times before, she clicked and whirred, readjusted and shifted, and she attached herself seamlessly to Black's torso, bringing her shield online without asking. The Pride bond was a now a gaping net rather than single threads that bound them together. It encompassed all five Paladins and all five Lions, and Pidge couldn't see through her visual receptors, but she didn't need to because Black was her eyes and her sensors had the receiving strength of five rather than one.

She did it.

 _"_ _How're you guys doing, Green?"_ Shiro asked over the coms.

Green twirled a dial, shifted the left gear, and grinned. "We are operational, Black's Shiro. We are, as you human-mortals say, ready to kick some –"

 _"_ _Incoming!"_ Lance shouted.

Pidge reacted instantly, throwing herself into the line of fire. The ion blast struck squarely, but the shield held. She did her best to mask the pain that rippled through her processor and was relieved when neither Lion nor Green commented. It could have been a fluke and Pidge prayed that it was. She had to hold on.

 _"_ _Wahoo! Yeah, Pidge!"_ triumphed Hunk.

 _Head in the game, Green,_ Pidge said, grateful her voice was steady. _Listen to Shiro now. Do as he says, and I'll do the rest._

"Yes, my Paladin."

Shiro surged them forward and Pidge lifted the shield to protect their body as they slammed through a carrier.

 _"Form sword!"_

They did and the pain was more than a ripple as it swept from her processor down her back as they danced through the melee. Green didn't notice the tiny blip on one of the holoscreens, but someone else did.

 _/Green's Paladin?/_ Red asked. _/Are you all right?/_

 _/Trying to be,/_ Pidge couldn't help but say.

Instead of protesting or encouraging her to let go, Black, Blue, Red and Yellow washed through her, pouring strength into her systems so that the blip vanished. Pidge reached back with mental claws, hooking herself into the bond that was Voltron rather than solely Pride Voltron.

 _/It will be all right, Green's Paladin,/_ Black assured her. _/Hold on for a while longer./_

Pidge could do that. She had to be able to do that.

She made herself do that.

She held on as they plowed through fighters, their sword swinging, slashing and stabbing, and their shield up to deflect ion shots. She held on as the minutes ticked by and the fleet thinned and she could _feel_ her energy levels drop. That blip returned, as did several more, warning of the inevitable.

 _Hold on, my Paladin,_ Green encouraged. _We're almost done. We're almost victorious. Just a little while longer._

The fighters retreated, condensing around their last carrier to defend it.

 _"That ion cannon's powering up,"_ Hunk warned just as two more warnings flashed on Pidge's holoscreen.

"Black's Shiro, my Paladin is struggling to maintain power," Green announced. "Green has rerouted several secondary systems to keep the shield's power above fifty percent, but Green doesn't know how much longer my Paladin can hold on."

Steely determination was in Shiro's voice as he said, _"All right, guys. We need to end this now."_

That determination was mirrored in Lance's, Hunk's and Keith's agreement, and Pidge smiled to herself just as Shiro launched them forward, sword and shield raised.

They took out the first line of fighters and were barrelling through the second when the carrier's cannon fired.

Pidge was almost too slow to respond to Green's control. Almost. Voltron was unharmed, but that didn't stop the pain. The shield vanished as its power level plummeted to below fifteen percent with the single hit and a klaxon blared through the cockpit as the life support systems glitched. Pidge instantly rerouted all power from auxiliary systems to those crucial systems and the alarm turned off.

 _"Green! What's happening?"_ four voices shouted.

"My Paladin's systems are failing!" Green cried. _"Green has lost control for all weapons. My Paladin cannot hold onto Voltron."_

 _"That was the life support alarm!"_ Keith cut in.

"Yes." Green's fingers flew across the holoscreens. "Currently, more than half of my Paladin's power is being diverted to life support and heating, but that power is draining rapidly while formed with Voltron."

Shiro's command was instantaneous: _"Let go. Let go of Voltron now. Keith, Lance, cover Green when she needs it. Hunk, you and I will focus on the carrier."_

They broke apart and relief coursed through Pidge's circuits, a huge weight falling from her body and processor. Red and Blue swarmed closer as she listed, fighting to stabilise herself.

"My Paladin, we must return to the Castle," Green begged, her hands on the controls.

Just then a very different voice came over the coms. _"Green Lion, as proud as I am that you decided to assist Voltron, even at the risk of Pidge's well-being, we're going to have to have a serious discussion about leaving us out of that decision."_

 _"Allura!"_ several of the Paladins greeted, but Pidge knew Green was uninterested.

"Your Highness, are you on the Bridge?" she demanded.

 _"Yes. We also just received word that Chara is on his way here. He's not going to the Matron's hall. He's coming to the Castle. Shiro, do you still need our assistance?"_

 _"Negative, Allura,"_ Shiro replied. _"Wait for Chara. Green, get Pidge planet-side. Lance, go with her. If Pidge's systems fail, your Lion's big enough to tow her."_

 _"Copy that,"_ Lance said grimly.

 _"Oh, and Green?"_ Shiro's face appeared on the communications screen. His face was solemn and worried as he said, _"Take care of our Pidge."_

Green nodded resolutely. "Yes, Black's Shiro. Come, Blue's Lance. We haven't a tick to waste."

With that, Black, Red and Yellow raced towards the Galran ships while Green turned Pidge towards Japra, Blue on her right flank.

They entered the atmosphere and Pidge winced as her armour heated. She threw what power wasn't being used for life support into shielding herself from burning up, but it wasn't much. Warnings flared across her cortex and Green's holoscreens.

 _"Green?"_ Lance's voice was timid and frightened as he now-doubt heard the alarms through the coms.

Green blinked once, twice, and tears gathered in her eyes. Those tears burned in Pidge's soul. "Blue's Lance…my Paladin is dying."

 _"Not today,"_ Lance growled. _"Not today, do you hear me, Green? You, too, Pidge! You're not dying today! …"_ His voice slurred and Pidge lost track of what he was saying.

Then she heard Green.

"Please, my Paladin," she begged, tears in her voice and on her face. "Please hold on. We're almost there. Hold on, my Paladin-Pidge. Please hold on."

 _You said my name,_ Pidge thought with a dazed purr. _It's nice to hear you say it._

"And Green wishes for my Paladin-Pidge to hear Green say it some more. Please, my Paladin-Pidge. We are almost to the Castle of Lions. We're almost there, my Heart."

The Lions filtered through, their voices blurring together like Lance's. _/Green's Pidge! Stay awake, Green's Pidge! Stay strong, precious Heart!/_

Heart… What did a heart do again? Something important…

"Yes, yes, my Heart. My Paladin-Pidge is important. My Paladin-Pidge is Green's Heart. Green cannot live without my Paladin-Pidge."

 _Lived without…other paladin – paladins? – before. Can do it…again._

"Green doesn't want to! Green wants my Paladin-Pidge to stay. Green wants no other. Green cannot have another!"

 _Silly Green. Silly Lion. There is…always…another._ And as she said it, she knew exactly who it would be. _Matt. Find…Matt… Green?_

"Green is here. Green is here, my Heart."

Pidge's words were failing and so she filled Green's end of the bond with Matt. His intellect and curiosity. His drive to excel and his comforting heart. He wasn't as daring as she was, sometimes he was downright timid, but maybe Green could help him with that?

"Green will try, my Paladin-Pidge. Green promises."

Japra loomed in front of them, the meadow coming upon them with such speed that Pidge half-wondered how she hadn't noticed. She realised too late that nothing was working. None of her systems responded, save for the barely-sustained life support. She couldn't slow down and so they hit the ground at terminal velocity, sending up a spray of dirt.

The Castle was several metres away. She didn't make it. Her claws dug into the ground, tried to haul herself closer…just a bit closer. But no. All kinds of warnings flashed through her cortex, and she was still twenty-seven metres from her hangar doors.

Pidge fought to say one last thing, think one last thing… The words were nearly gone. Bits and pieces of images and feelings flickered through their bond: leaning up against a warm paw, huddling beneath a protective stance, asking and answering, fond pats on the dash, rumbling purrs in her head… My Paladin… My Paladin-Pidge… My Heart… Mine…

And she found her words. _Mine, too. My heart, too. Miss you. Miss you already._

 _/Green's Pidge! Stay awake!/_

Pidge dropped the ramp – she would not trap Green inside – and the last of her systems shut down at the same instant that someone shouted and something hot hit her head.

The world spun, blackened, and then seared in a painful white before it darkened once again.

She fancied that she heard voices.

Pidge.

Green's Pidge?

Stay with us, Pidge.

Just another tick.

She doesn't have a tick!

Pidge, can you hear me?

If you can hear me, Pidge, squeeze my hand.

Green's Pidge? Stay, Green's Pidge.

Stay with Green, my Heart. Don't go where Green cannot follow.

She's crashing!

Don't go, my Heart…

-:-:-:-

It was the terror of losing Pidge and the awful thought of never seeing her again that spurred Shiro, Keith and Hunk to _rip_ through the last of the Galran fighters. As the carrier exploded, a soundless wave of dying fire, they wheeled around as one and dived for Japra.

Shiro could hardly focus, caught between piloting his Lion, his worry for Pidge, his hope that Chara will be in time, and the one-sided conversation taking place in Green's helmet coms that broadcasted to the four other paladin helmets.

Desperation. _"…We're almost there, my Heart."_

Despair. _"…Green cannot live without my Paladin-Pidge."_

Denial. _"…Green wants no other. Green cannot have another!"_

Heartbroken compliance. _"…Green will try, my Paladin-Pidge. Green promises."_

They were still a couple miles above the ground, but the impact was still visible. A plume of dirt shot into the air, obscuring everything, and Lance's voice was tear-filled as he spoke. _"They just crashed. Setting Blue down now."_

Shiro landed a handful of seconds later, Keith and Hunk around him. He raced from his Lion to Pidge who lay on her side, her eyes dark and her ramp down. A dozen Chrii converged around a solitary figure on the ground – Green? Was she thrown? No. No, it was a Chrii. He sat up slowly and that was when Shiro stopped paying attention to him.

He was inside the Lion and slamming to a halt beside Coran and Allura. Coran held a bio-scanner and Allura's hand rested on a hovering gurney.

Pidge's body lay in the chair – was it Green or Pidge behind those closed eyes? – completely limp and unresponsive. He took her hand, crouching beside her. He was sure he spoke to her, as did Coran and Allura, possibly even Lance, Keith and Hunk since they were in here, too. It was crowded, but Shiro didn't focus on that. His heart pounded somewhere in his stomach or in his throat, blood roaring in his ears and drowning out the words and the bio-scanners beeps until Allura's voice, high and desperate and terrified, punctured the haze surrounding him.

"A pod won't help her quintessence, Coran!"

Shiro's head snapped up in time to see Coran stand. Their amiable, easy-going friend looked her dead in the eyes and replied, "She needs a pod to stabilise. Her heart's too weak. Her body must stabilise if it is to regenerate quintessence. Shiro, help me."

Shiro obeyed, standing, and his hands took Pidge and put her on the hover bed. Instant alarms rang out, alerting even the dead of Pidge's precarious health. Coran left at a run to prepare the pod, leaving Shiro to take the bed to the infirmary.

 _Hurry, my Paladin!_ Black urged, her voice startling him. _Green's Paladin has no time to waste._

The others made way as Shiro rushed out of…Green. It was Green, the Green Lion. Pidge was here. Pidge was back in her body.

Pidge was still dying.

Time seemed to jump, warping ahead in a blur only to stabilise again at random moments.

Shiro pushed the gurney with Pidge on it into the Castle. Warp. Shiro entered the infirmary, the others behind him. Warp. Shiro barely heard Coran's order to take Pidge's armour off. Warp. Many hands helping. Warp. Pidge was now out of her armour.

And then time resumed.

Shiro blinked, then blinked again in confusion. She still wore her flower crown. It was in ruins, the flowers crushed and the grass bent and broken, and several petals were missing. Her braids were in shambles, stray hairs sticking out.

 _She must have forgotten about them,_ he mused absently. _She'd worn her helmet over top of them._

While Coran worked furiously, Shiro found himself reaching for Pidge's hair. He carefully removed the flowers, set them to the side, and his fingers teased the braids loose. Hunk appeared at his side to take the pins before they could fall to the floor.

"Shiro!" Coran called.

Fighting back his tears, Shiro picked her up and settled her into the pod. As the barrier fell into place, so did a stray duskfire fall from her hair. It landed outside the pod. Without thinking, Shiro bent down and picked it up.

"Well. That's all we can do for now," Coran said, looking every year of his more-than ten thousand years.

"Will she be all right?" Allura dared to ask.

Coran shook his head. "I honestly don't know. If she doesn't stabilise in the next few quintants, I doubt she ever will. All we can do now is…wait."

No one said anything.

Shiro looked down at the sad, little flower. Pinched between his fingers, it had only two of its vibrant petals and its stem was broken, its head dangling by a few sparse threads.

 _Black,_ he despaired. _What do I do, Black? What do I do?_

Black could offer no advice or suggestion to soothe his aching heart and her purr was as broken as the flower.

-:-:-:-

Pidge stayed in the pod for three days before Coran let her out, daring to be confident that her heart wouldn't stop beating. She was set on a med-bed, a nutrients patch was applied thrice a day, and she was watched around the clock. They took turns sitting with her, talking to her, holding her hands and asking her to squeeze if she could hear them. Hunk brushed her hair every day, and Keith reminded her that they had a race planned and she couldn't chicken out. Lance sang quietly in Spanish and Allura recounted some of her favourite stories from when she was a child. Coran hummed to himself, a bio-scanner resting on his knee, and Shiro held her hand and was silent.

A week.

It felt like a year. It felt like ten thousand years. It felt like stasis and everything was frozen, no sense of time or self, just…existing in the black.

But then the week ended.

-:-:-:-

Pidge awoke slowly, her senses reeling. For a brief second, she thought she could smell her mom's peanut butter cookies, and then she swore she heard the clatter of the Garrison's commissary. White light flashed in her mind's eye, phantom terror and agony racing each other through her veins.

Then…

 _My Heart._ Green thrummed in her mind, chasing the ghosts away. _Wake up, my Heart. Open your eyes._

 _Do I have eyes?_ Pidge wondered absently.

 _Find out, my curious and daring Paladin-Pidge._

Pidge obeyed, smiling a little. The blackness lightened to grey, then to hazy white. Wasn't that the infirmary's ceiling?

Wait a minute. The infirmary was too small to hold a Lion. Was she…? Could it be…?

She opened her eyes further and there – there, there, there! – was a hand. She flicked her fingers. The hand's fingers moved. She turned her head – her head! – felt her hair brush her cheek, and raised her hand to sweep it out of her eyes. The movement was so familiar and yet so strange. She smiled as she leaned back against the soft pillows cradling her back and neck. It was a good strange. It wouldn't take long for it to not be strange anymore.

 _Welcome back, precious Heart,_ said Green.

Pidge smiled and sent a wave of love and gratitude down her bond. Green purred with pleasure. _My Paladin-Pidge has learned much._

 _So have you. I see you're still using my name._

 _Ah. Yes._ Mild embarrassment fluttered along the bond. _Green doesn't wish to be rude…_

 _I like it when you say it,_ Pidge interrupted gently.

 _Green likes it, too, my Paladin-Pidge. My Sisters are happy and relieved you are awake._

 _Speaking of…_ Pidge sat up, looked around and blinked at how full the infirmary was.

Obviously nighttime, there were mattresses and blankets all across the floor. She spotted Allura, curled up like a cat, and Coran was a respectful distance from her – though maybe that was because he lay sprawled like a starfish. Shiro and Keith were side by side and facing each other. In the auxiliary light, Keith's face glinted with fresh tears, twisting Pidge's heart. On Shiro's other side were Lance and Hunk, Hunk somehow managing to fit in the curve of Lance's stomach. There was no sound but for their gentle breathing and the occasional rustle of blankets.

Pidge smiled at them, this ragtag bunch of aliens and humans that had somehow become family to her.

 _My Paladin-Pidge has become family to them, too,_ Green put in proudly.

Smiling wider, Pidge piled her blankets in her arms, tossed her legs over the side of her bed, and stood up.

As soon as her skin left the bed, alarms ripped through the air. Pidge froze when everyone jerked awake, Coran shouting her name, even though he wasn't yet upright. Their terror locked her in place.

So it was that when everyone expected to find Pidge in some kind of medical distress and instead found her standing on her own two feet, her arms full of blankets, and looking for all the 'verse like she was about to join them on the floor, they stilled.

The medical klaxons continued to blare, but everyone stared at Pidge and Pidge stared at everyone without moving and without saying anything.

Then: "Holy quiznak," Lance hissed. "Pidge?"

"Um," said Pidge. "Yeah?"

No one could hear her over the alarms and Coran finally composed himself enough to turn them off with his holopad.

The resultant silence was deafening, Pidge's ears still ringing. "Um," she said again. "I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

"Oh, my gosh, Pidge!" Hunk lurched forward and swept her off her feet, blankets and all, and spun her in a circle. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you feel dizzy?"

"I do now," Pidge muttered. "Please, Hunk. I'd really love to not throw up on you."

"Sorry, sorry!" He set her back on her feet, only to grab her up again in a hug. "Oh, my gosh, Pidge! You're awake and alive!"

Pidge was about to fire back some kind of retort but then thought the better of it. "I'm okay, Hunk. Just a little tired. I'm sorry I woke everyone."

"Pidge, you always have to make some kind of entrance." Allura beamed at her and touched her cheek with the back of two fingers. "How are you feeling, truly?"

"Tired and…my skin feels too big right now."

"That will pass," Coran said, grinning through tears. "It is good to have you back again, Number Five."

"I didn't go anywhere," she pointed out. "But, yeah. Me, too."

"All right, all right, stop hogging her, Hunk!" Lance butted in, but all Hunk did was turn slightly so Lance could hug Pidge from behind. "You have no idea how good it is to see you, Pidgey."

"I can imagine," she whispered to the blankets that were nearly smothering her.

"Shiro, Keith, come here," Allura said briskly. "This is a perfect time for a group hug!"

"Yay! Group hug!" Hunk squeezed Pidge tighter – if that were possible. Pidge squeaked on a laugh, but then Keith and Shiro were there, smiling at her with their arms wrapped around each other and Lance and Hunk and her, and Allura and Coran fitted in nicely on the other side. Green purred hard, deep and long, enveloping her in her love.

And in that moment, all was well.

-:-:-:-

For the next few days, all Pidge did was eat and sleep. Well, she also sat in the meadow with Shola, Churei and Cheychi and some gliphonymu. Hunk braided her hair and then taught Keith, and Lance made flower crowns for everyone as they basked in the sunshine, sometimes rising early enough for a sunrise or staying up late enough for a sunset. Pidge bathed her toes in the brook and ate soups and light sandwiches, and drank milkshakes Lance made. They shared stories and laughed at Shiro's attempts to ride a gliphonymu by himself (he was too short).

Pidge met Chara and Matron Sharya – smiled at Chara and glared at the matron because she knew what she had done to Green. She thanked Chara and Shola for helping her and her Lion, and reintroduced them to her. Green purred at their meeting, though did not nuzzle, and Pidge caught the fleeting thought that nuzzling was specially reserved for special people.

She slept and ate and basked in the sunshine with friends and yet…something was missing. Or rather, someone.

She missed Pride Voltron, the feeling of four Sisters in her head, loving her and encouraging her. She missed them. And she wondered if they missed her, too. More than that, she wanted to thank them for being what they had to her. They had accepted her into their circle of immortal loyalty, despite her being a flawed and mortal human.

Restlessness tugged Pidge from her bed late one night, guiding her footsteps to a hangar that wasn't hers. Peeking around the door, she looked up, way, way up, at Black.

"Hey," she said, shuffling forward in her slippers and robe. "It's me. Well, of course it's me, but…you know…" There was no response, so Pidge kept going. "So, um, I know I can't hear you anymore, but I just want you to know, um…thanks. Thank you for everything, and I'm really glad you have Green back." She bowed her head, wanted to say the words 'I miss you', and her confidence failed. "So, uh, yeah. That's it, I guess," she finished lamely.

She turned to go when a rumbling purr shook the hangar and made her turn back around. Black's eyes lit up and she crouched down, bringing her massive muzzle right to Pidge's chest. Pidge wrapped her arms around as much as she could reach and leaned into Black. "Miss you," she whispered.

Green was suddenly _very there_ in her mind, and Pidge felt her soul being enveloped once more in the comfort and love that could only come from Pride Voltron, from Red and Blue, Yellow and Black, from all of them. _Pride Voltron wished to relay their heart-thoughts to my Paladin-Pidge,_ Green said with a purr.

Pidge laughed, tears cascading down her cheeks, and hugged Black's nose harder. "I guess it's kind of impossible to miss someone who's still here," she said.

It was because Green was wrapped around her with all of the Lions that Pidge heard a whisper as wide and deep as a night sky: _Just a little impossible._

-:-

The End


End file.
